Stripped
by sinovercos
Summary: Sabine gets captured by the Empire. Forced to endure brutal torture and abuse, Sabine also has to face her past and rethink her role in the Rebellion and the Galaxy. But first, will she survive, mind and body intact? Trigger warnings for Rape, Violence, Non/Dub-con, PTSD, Bloodplay, Humiliation
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Alternate Title:** The Rape of Sabine Wren (durrhurr highbrow humor durrhurr)

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Violence, PTSD, explicit rape, dubcon, blood, torture, abuse.

Torture starts next chapter; smut starts Chapter 3.

* * *

"Fall back! _FAAALL BAAAACK_!" the words rang through Sabine's commlink, her audio feed crackling as her armor was all but overloaded. Enlarging her motion sensor Sabine saw her friends moving away, towards the _Ghost_.

"I'm cut off, guys!" She yelled back. "Provide covering fire!" Sabine immediately rolled back, leaping behind a stack of crates, firing blindly through the smoke, her VISR flickering in and out, providing fuzzy outlines of the enemy soldiers. She heard a few shots whizz past her from behind, sparks and smoke puffing weakly against the advancing stormtroopers.

"SPECTRE FIVE, we have to leave, NOW!" Kanan roared, and Sabine forlornly noticed the blue blips on her radar retreat further towards the _Ghost_.

Suddenly, her audio feed was filled with an endless staccato of plasma bolts slamming all around her, the crates she was hiding behind beginning to melt and crumble. Get up and run, and she would be cut down. Stay here, and they'd overwhelm her in seconds. Sabine sighed, muttering a Mandalorian prayer before turning on her commlink for what might be the last time.

"Close the ramp! Get out of here! I'll cover ya!" Sabine yelled, trying to conceal the tremor in her voice.

Leaping out from behind cover, Sabine immediately unloaded her blasters into an unsecured pallet of tibanna gas, the canisters blossoming in a brilliant flash of light and smoke and sending stormtroopers splashing in all directions.

"SPECTRE FIVE!" Hera shrieked. "What the kriff are you doing?! Get back to the ship!"

"It's a Penal Battalion, Hera! They're not gonna retreat! I'll be fine just _GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"_ Sabine shouted loud enough for her throat to rattle. _Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la..._ Sabine muttered somberly, raising her blasters towards the recovering deluge of troopers, unloading bolt after bolt into the human wave, watching trooper after trooper crumple before her.

And yet, as the troopers fell, her blasters heated. The muzzles glowed a blinding white, their entire chassis searing through her gauntlets. Immediately she tossed them towards the troopers before raising her fists, ready to fight tooth and nail – literally, if need be. Before she could even take a single step towards the wave of humanity, her abdomen exploded in blinding agony, an unseen force knocking her back, sending her crashing into a pile of supply crates.

"SABINE!" She heard Ezra scream through her garbled feed. Her helmet's HUD flickered and chirped with health readouts hopelessly trying to tell her a bolt had ripped through her stomach, her viewplate shattered almost beyond use.

Arms trembling, Sabine struggled to prop herself up, only to have a boot slam into her head, knocking her helmet off, the ruined armor clattering away amidst now-ignored alert beeps and squawks.

"Fucking rebel SCUM!" the boot connected with her head once more, spit (and most-definitely blood) spraying out of the girl's mouth as Sabine's already-wavering vision now saw stars as well.

Sabine weakly tried to curl up to avoid their attacks, the troopers shouting abuse as they kicked her again and again, her lips splitting, her face and body slowly becoming mottled with bruises and dirt and scrapes. The pain, the noise, the creeping despair almost prevented Sabine from realizing that the soldiers had suddenly stopped. Through blood and tear-streaked eyes Sabine saw the men standing at attention, their bodies slightly heaving from exertion as a dark figure strode towards her.

She could just barely make out the chatter from the troopers' commlinks, and she saw the figure vocalize with whom she assumed was the platoon chief.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here..." a low, gravelly voice sneered at the girl. Sabine clutched at her guts, feeling her warm blood seep through her gauntlets, her ribs groaning with each labored breath. She recognized that voice... _oh no. Oh please no no no_... Sabine looked up and saw Agent Kallus, commando of the Imperial Security Bureau, smiling down at her. It was a trap all along.

"C-can't believe it took a whole battalion of your mooks to take down one rebel..." Sabine croaked out, forcing a weak and blood-stained smirk, only to hack up onto the tarmac, the blood in her mouth causing her to gag and retch painfully.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, little girl..." the Agent sneered, pressing his boot into her wound, the girl using the last of her energy to stifle a shriek of agony. "Don't think we won't be able to track your ragtag bunch of misfits. As we speak, we have an Interdictor with a full complement of TIEs scanning the region for that rustbucket you call a ship."

"You may cut us down eventually, but the more you tighten your grip, the more systems will slip through your fingers..." Sabine coughed, refusing to look at her victor.

"Whatever you say, _girl_ " Kallus spat, before turning to his troopers. "Restrain her. Strip her of her weapons and armor and close up that wound. Get her back to the ship."

Before Sabine could try to get another quip in, a boot connected with her forehead, knocking the weakened girl completely out of consciousness.

* * *

The crew of the _Ghost_ sat in silence within the wardroom, too shocked to give their after-action reports.

"I...I can't believe we just left her there..." Ezra choked out, struggling to swallow his tears.

"I know kid, but we have to get back to the Fleet. We still got a job to do." Kanan replied, his knuckles white as he gripped the table.

"We left her there! Who knows what they're doing to her!"

"She's likely dead, Ezra...we can't risk this ship, the rest of us, just on the mere _chance_ she may have survived. And even if she did, how would we know where they took her?"

"So either way we left her to die?!" Ezra slammed his fists on the table, plates and cups rattling, startling the crew.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS THIS IS ANY _KRIFFING_ EASIER FOR ANY OF US?!" Hera roared out, her tears flowing freely now. "Like it or not, Kanan is right, we have a _job_ to do. As much as we all want to, we can't risk ourselves, Phoenix Squadron, or the rebellion for Sabine right now. If there's even the slightest chance of her being alive, we'll find her. But for now, we have to tell Asohka the bad news."

Dejectedly, Ezra tossed his empty milk carton to the deck before trundling off to his quarters. Zeb rose to follow his roommate, only to be held back by a tender arm on his shoulder.

"Leave him, Zeb. He needs to be alone for now." Hera said softly, Kanan wrapping his arms around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine awoke with a grunt, her body feeling as if it were made of lead. She rubbed her head, her mind swimming as she coughed up the last bit of grogginess, groaning loudly. _Karabast, what did I drink last night..._ Sabine thought, sniffing her breath and smelling...iron? The girl wiped her mouth, dried blood crumbling onto her hand, her jaw and face smarting almost unbearably. Trying to shake off what she thought was a hangover, the recollection suddenly hit her like a Star Destroyer.

"Where was I..." Sabine groaned. Then she remembered: the raid on the supply base, the suicide attack by the Imperial penal battalion...their frantic retreat to the Ghost.

Sabine looked down at her clothes: an orange jumpsuit zipped uncomfortably tight, yet she noticed a small bulge around her abdomen. Pressing lightly, Sabine winced as she felt sticky dressings dig into her still-fresh wound. The girl immediately yanked down the zipper, revealing a gauze soaked with blood, hurriedly taped over her stomach, right where the blaster had hit her.

With shaking hands Sabine gingerly peeled one corner of the gauze, revealing a sewn-up wound, still oozing with blood. _Karabast..._ she muttered through clenched teeth, taping the gauze back onto her body, trying to get the surgical tape to adhere despite the blood and scar tissue. Sucking in sharply, Sabine began to zip her jumpsuit back up...just as the hatch to her cell swished open.

"Hey!" She barked, immediately shielding her chest, glaring at the stormtrooper. "Can't you at least knock you creepy nerf-herder!"

"Silence!" Sabine felt an armored hand crack against her already-bruised cheek, stunning her.

Before Sabine could recover she felt two troopers yank her arms behind her, chicken-winging them before clamping down a pair of restraining cuffs.

"Up, girl." The leader barked as the guards yanked the weakened girl onto her feet, slipping a black bag over her head.

"Let go of me you brainwashed idiots!" Sabine snarled, kicking and writhing, hooking her bare toes into the deck grating as the troopers continued dragging her down the passageway.

"Shut up or we'll sedate you!" The butt of a blaster clonked against Sabine's temple, stunning her once more, causing her to mewl out in shock.

The troopers threw the groaning girl into an interrogation cell, strapping her limp body onto an inclined metal board, the black bag yanked off her dangling head. As Sabine regained her senses, she looked about, struggling to get her bearings as the troopers left.

There...was not much to be seen. The cell was a simple room, gunmetal bulkheads flanking her on all sides, the flat grey only interrupted by what she could only imagine were hatches and the odd interface. Two light strips cast a muted, clinical grey light across the room, and Sabine could barely make out the far corners of her new surroundings.

"Hey! You guys actually gonna do something or are you just gonna leave me here while you've got your cocks in your hands!" Sabine shouted at the door, not sure (or even caring) if her words actually exited the room.

Sabine began playing with her restraints; despite her physical prowess, she had no delusions over her stature, and she knew that her chances of escaping the rack was close to nil. If anything, she reasoned, playing with the restraints would help pass the time.

"Hey! Hey! Heeeeyyyyyyy..." Sabine called to the guards undoubtedly posted outside. "You guys just get screwed with your watch bill or is this some extra duty you got for fucking up?" she sneered. "How much longer ya got? Three hours? Four? Your watch just start?"

"Oh for the love of...SHUT UP!" a muffled voice echoed through the door, and Sabine smirked at her small victory.

Sabine let out a loud laugh, mockingly jangling her restraints. Aside from a few annoyed grunts, Sabine received no response from her captors. Sighing, Sabine was just about to lay down and rest when suddenly a hatch in the bulkhead hissed open, a spherical droid warbling out of the niche.

Sabine's heart dropped when she saw it. She'd read about them in her classes at the Academy; the IT-O Interrogator droid. Produced by the Office of Imperial Research, the droid was an ideal choice for officers who required an efficient means of interrogation. Used for either autonomous questioning or as a personal assistant during more...intensive interrogations. A syringe equipped with a serum to inhibit her pain tolerance, and all manner of small torture devices tucked away in its tool bays. Suffice to say Sabine aced that test in her 'Basic Security' class, and at the time, she even became fascinated with the machines for a while; their inherent design appealed to that latent sadist within her.

But now...the droid was anything but fascinating. She knew what it could do. Sabine writhed and squirmed within her bonds, glaring at the lifeless black orb; she knew by now it would have scanned her body, its mind hard at work formulating the perfect torture program, either for itself or for its human handlers to enact.

For all her struggling, the droid nevertheless plunged its syringe into her jugular. Sabine winced, shaking her head, hoping to at least break the syringe inside her, but almost immediately the droid extended an arm, forcing her head in place as she felt the poison seep inside her.

For the first time since the ambush she screamed. She'd read about the serum's capabilities, knew that it was a depressant, that it somehow would increase sensitivity and keep her awake despite any pain, but she didn't know that the serum _itself_ was a part of the torture. It felt as if pure acid were being poured into her veins, tearing her up from the inside. Sabine howled in agony as she watched the plunger's agonizingly slow descent to the bottom, expending the full contents of the vial into her body. She barely realized when the droid pulled away. Sabine wheezed, grunting and groaning as the pain slowly wore off, her body heaving and covered in a cold sweat as she tried and failed to recover. She knew the drug was already taking effect.

After that, there was nothing but silence. The droid merely hovered there, humming, watching Sabine. She dared not move, for even the slightest movement caused some form of pain, from the shackles digging into her wrists and ankles, even to the jumpsuit catching on the tiny hairs on her body and even...down there. She could feel everything, everything from the blood pulsing through her body, her labored breaths, her fractured bones, and most definitely the poorly-stitched hole in her stomach. Sabine could not even muster the strength to taunt her tormentors. All she did now was whimper in silent pain.

The sudden hiss of the door jerked Sabine from her introspection, her jolt of shock only causing her to wince further. Through bleary eyes she saw Agent Kallus strut in, his signature Bo-Rifle strapped to his back.

"Well well, the prodigal child finally awakens" Kallus sneered.

Sabine glared in response, gritting her teeth and trying her best to hide her pain. "What do you want, creep?"

"Why, we're here to bring you back home, _cadet_..."

"I'm not a cadet any more..." Sabine muttered. "I haven't been a part of your machine for a long time."

"Oh, but I beg to differ..." Kallus snorted, bringing up a holopad and bringing up her enrollment file. "Cadet 1138, civilian name Sabine Wren, assumed Absent Without Leave...until now." The agent's eyes crinkled into a smug grin.

"So what now? You gonna write me enough pinks I'll be doing messman for the rest of my life?" Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, we're fast-tracking you..." Kallus cupped Sabine's chin, the contact agonizing as Sabine tried not to visibly wince, all the while willing herself to struggle against his grip. "You'll finally get that field assignment you were so anxious for, 1138."

"Stop calling me that!" The girl growled, spitting into Kallus' face.

Kallus simply smiled in response, wiping the pinkish loogie off his cheek, only to deliver a firm slap to the girl's beat-up face, causing Sabine to yelp.

"You were never discharged, 1138. You are still property of the Empire, or have you forgotten your oath?" Kallus cupped her bruised chin once more, Sabine barely stifling a whimper.

"Now...how about we make a deal..." Kallus sneered. "You give us the information we need – just a few questions – and not only will your record be cleared, but you'll be given a commission, and your own detachment of troops. And not just any troops, mind you...you'll be a Lieutenant JG in the Imperial Security Bureau, in charge of a field detachment. Espionage, direct action, sabotage...everything you always wanted as a cadet."

Sabine couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay..." Sabine tried to chuckle, but her broken body warped it into a wheeze. "assuming I would even _consider_ your offer, what if I don't accept?"

"Then we'll break you. Put you into one of the penal battalions, just like the one you faced. If you thought the rank-and-file enlisted troopers were expendable, just wait until you see the missions we send these guys on."

"I doubt I'll break that easily." Sabine snarled, weakly trying to twist out of his grasp.

"Oh I hope not...Guards!" Kallus barked into his commlink. "Prepare a 612. Our prisoner seems to have an 818..."

Sabine wracked her brain, digging back into old memories, trying to remember the various codes which had been drilled into her younger self. Unfortunately, her mental queries were answered as a pair of troopers marched in carrying a bucket of water, with two riot-control troopers trailing behind. The riot troopers held their force-pikes at the ready as the other two troopers gripped her wrists, undoing her bindings and quickly shoving and tying them behind her back before Sabine could even attempt to resist.

"If I recall correctly, there was an...incident during your time at the Academy regarding water. Your psych profile states that you've developed a bit of hydrophobia as a result...I wonder if you've kept that with you, or if you somehow managed to cast that aside, just like you believe you've done with your training..."

Sabine's knees bloomed in pain as they loudly banged onto the durasteel deck, the cold, black water sloshing within the simple bucket. Sabine's heart raced as she gazed into the liquid, trying not to remember the incident...how hopeless she felt, how the water closed in all around her, denying her air, movement, her friend...

"Last chance..." Kallus' baritone voice broke her ruminations.

Sabine glared up at the sneering agent. "Go to hell."

Without a word, Kallus nodded at the troopers, who immediately dunked Sabine's head into the freezing pail of water. Sabine writhed and struggled as she held her breath, the droid's serum wracking her body with agony as her lungs burned. The water closed in around her, dousing her face, her hair, muffling her screams as bubbles boiled about her, water sloshing out of the bucket, muffled echoes reverberating through her ears. Sabine closed her eyes, tried to think of anything but the incident, but it was no use. She remembered her oxygen tank, how it malfunctioned, how helpless she was to escape the all-permeating water, how she was utterly defenseless against the stifling cold.

Just before she could scream out the last of her oxygen, she was yanked back out, her hair splashed all over her face, water dripping down her nose, her mouth, soaking her body. Sabine coughed and wheezed, not caring how it must have looked as her tortured lungs tried to gulp in precious air despite her fractured ribs.

Sabine yelped as Kallus yanked her damp hair, forcing her to look him straight in the eyes through tears and muddied water.

"Where does the Rebel fleet make port." Kallus coldly asked. Sabine merely glared at her tormentor, her lips tightly pursed as her nostrils flared in time with her heaving body, her still-bloodied nose wheezing in damp, cold air.

"Again." Kallus ordered, and without hesitation, Sabine was plunged back into the filthy bucket, now muddied with the dirt and blood.

Again, Sabine writhed and convulsed, screaming in terror, trying to buck up against the hand wrapped around the back of her head, forcing her down. It felt even longer this time, a thick veil of black closing in around her vision as she howled into the frothy water, inadvertently inhaling the filthy mixture, bubbles whipping and swirling all around her. She almost welcomed the sweet serenity of unconsciousness before she was yanked up once more.

"Y-you fucking bastard..." Sabine whimpered, her body shaking as she coughed up water, wheezing for air.

"Simply answer the question and this can all be over." Kallus almost tenderly wiped the water, tears, and mud off her face, cupping her chin once again.

"But Men and Officers must obey, for obedience to orders, instant and unhesitating, is not only the lifeblood of legions, but the security of the Empire..." Sabine began to recite the mantra hammered into her during her indoctrination, still refusing to falter.

"I see your training hasn't left you completely..." Kallus chuckled. "4814, do a 3487." Kallus calmly commanded, as if he were merely suggesting a change in parade stance.

The trooper yanked a black bag over Sabine's head, pulling the drawstrings, and Sabine cried out, knowing full well what came next.

"W-what? No no please no!" she shrieked as her head was forced into the drink once more.

Water spilled into the cloth, pressing it to her face, constricting around her nostrils, her mouth, undulating and pulsating with each panicked exhale from the girl. Her muscles screamed out in pain as she writhed and struggled, but she didn't care. She wanted it to end. The darkness, the suffocation, the helplessness, all of it coming back in force as the cruel black canvas hugged her face and smothered her burning lungs.

Through the bubbling water Kallus could hear the girl sob helplessly, like some sort of pitiful vermin animal dying within a trap. The agent smiled, watching the traitorous wretch writhe and struggle, her strength slowly being sapped from her body with each panicked breath expelled from her lungs. Excited to see her reaction, Kallus nodded with a cheeky grin at the Trooper 4814, who immediately and obediently yanked the girl back from the filthy water.

Sabine was shaking, practically vibrating as she shakily sucked in air, her chest and back heaving, shaking in fear and desperation.

"P-please please please pleeeaaaseeee..." the girl sobbed pitifully, all but cowering from the bucket of water.

"It's just water, my dear...don't tell me the dreaded Sabine Wren is undone by something as silly as water!" Kallus smirked, dumping the brown contents of the bucket onto the girl's head, Sabine letting out a frightened yelp as the water stole her breath and what little heat she'd regained.

"I...I don't know where exactly the fleet is..." Sabine whimpered, choking back her sobs. "Th-they constantly ch-change locations...and even if I knew...I wouldn't tell a FILTHY FUCKING SKUG LIKE YOU!" Sabine roared, all her frustration, her fear, her despair suddenly channeled into a surge of adrenaline as she jumped up and tried to leap towards her tormentor, only to be struck square in her ruined stomach by a force-pike. Sabine was thrown back, her wound reopening as she screamed in agony, blood soaking through her damp jumpsuit as she clattered back to the deck.

"Put her back on the rack. 5241, stand guard in here. The rest of you, back to your posts."

The troopers heaved up Sabine's damp, wheezing body before clamping the limp girl back into the cold metal construction. As the troopers left, Sabine glared at Kallus once more, well aware her involuntary coughs of blood and bile essentially ruined her steely facade.

"I'm impressed, 1138. I was half expecting you to have broken by now...no matter, let's see if your conditioning at the academy has held up these past few years..."

Sabine winced as Kallus extended his bo-rifle, the blackened imitation of its former self crackling with raw electricity emanating from two sharp spikes protruding from either end.

"I ask you again...where are your friends?"

"They're safe. And that's all you and I need to know." Sabine smirked weakly, her teeth and lips smeared red.

"Fair warning, I can tell you this hurts. A lot." Kallus sneered as he slammed one end of the pike into the girl, the spearhead plunging into her flesh, but the impalement was nothing compared to the shock coursing through her body. Sabine convulsed involuntarily, her hands, legs, arms, and back clenching and writhing as volt after volt of electricity coursed through her ruined body. With her nerves already heightened by the serum, Sabine couldn't help but scream till her throat tore, the agony all but unbearable as here eyes rolled into the back of her head, her cries for clemency merely melting into jumbled babbling sobs.

Finally, Kallus pulled away, leaving Sabine's body slack against the rack, smoke and steam rising from her skin, the faint smell of seared flesh and hair emanating through the air.

"Okay...a different question. What is the current size of the fleet? What are the specifications of that 'B-Wing' fighter?"

Sabine coughed up more blood, her lungs rattling with fluid as she tried to speak.

"It...it's a pretty big fleet. And the B-Wing is a...a nice ruddy red color a-and is not shaped like a 'B'..." Sabine weakly smirked.

Kallus only smirked back, slamming the staff back into Sabine's body, this time, impacting her side, letting the electricity tear through the girl's body once more. Sabine gritted her teeth, hoarsely screaming out as her body shook and convulsed, her muscles starting to tear the longer they were subjected to the current.

When the agony finally stopped, Sabine continued to twitch slightly, her breath hitching in little involuntary moans. She looked down to find a rivulet of blood streaming from her nose, and, more embarrassingly...a stream of liquid emanating from her crotch. To her disappointment, Kallus noticed it too.

"Did...did you just piss yourself?" the Agent laughed aloud, the trooper behind him chuckling softly as well. "I've seen you take blaster bolts to the head, I saw that wound you took to your guts...but a little spark and you piss yourself? You really are nothing more than a little child!" Kallus all but roared with mocking laughter.

Sabine turned away, blinking back tears, and she could only hope they would mix in with her sweat. She tried not to think about it, the humiliation, the torment, how helpless she was. Just like at the academy. All those torments visited upon her and her squadmates by the upperclassmen – ostensibly as part of their freshman year indoctrination – leaving her in states not so different from the one she was in now.

"Last time, trooper." Kallus said coldly, his Bo-Rifle crackling to life once more. "What is the strength of your fleet, and what do you know of your latest fighters?"

"G-go to hell..." Sabine muttered.

Sabine screamed for the last time that day.

* * *

"Captain Syndulla, I know how hard this loss must be on you and your crew, but this offensive is vital to the rebellion. We've all lost those close to us in this conflict...and believe me, we will do what we can to get her back. To get back all of those we have lost."

Hera sighed, her lip quivering ever so slightly. "Okay, Commander, what do you want us to do?"

Sato pulled up a holo-chart displaying a small star system. "We have some Separatist holdouts dug in on an old gas mine. They're...not politically motivated, but as far as we can tell their only loyalties now lie within the black market. They refuse to trade with the Rebellion, and all our attempts at diplomacy have failed. We need Phoenix Squadron to seize the mine at all costs."

"Alright..." Hera sighed, rubbing her temples. "What are we going up against?"

"Intelligence reports indicate that these holdouts still possess a small picket squadron of destroyers. Mostly _Munificent_ -class frigates and smaller auxiliary vessels. Your main problem will be the droid star-fighters patrolling the area...and the battle droids themselves."

"Never thought I'd be fighting the same baddies my father did..." Hera chuckled wearily, transferring the tactical files to a datacard.

"Oh, and one more thing, Captain..." Hera stopped in her tracks, turning around. "We've been decrypting some Imperial messages sent out. There is some ISB chatter regarding a newly-required 'asset' from the planet you ambushed. We're still working out the details, but it could be Sabine. Hopefully they can tell us where this 'asset' is headed..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sabine's eyes fluttered gently, her head swimming. Frustrated, she tried to roll over, pulling her sheets tighter around herself...only to realize there was no blanket. Nor was she in her rack. For the second time in the past few...days? Sabine realized with dread the full weight of her situation; where she was, what had happened to her. The battle, her capture, the torture...the _water_... _pissing herself_ in front of Kallus! Sabine despairingly choked back a sob, pulling her knees to her chest, resting her head against them as she tried to collect herself. _It's okay...they'll find me. Just like we did Kanan. I've been through worse. The academy, Ketsu, the Rebellion...they won't break me. Not here. Not like this._

Steeling herself, Sabine willed her broken body to stand, scanning her surroundings. _Might as well keep active...better than just wallowing in self-pity_... Sabine guided her fingers to her jumpsuit's zipper, cursing beneath her breath as her body still twitched and ached from her torture. After minutes of fumbling with her disobedient digits Sabine slowly peeled off the jumpsuit, still sticky with sweat and blood. To her surprise, the dressings on her blaster wound were all new...as well as some new bandages in other places fresh with blood. Sabine struggled to suppress her anger, at how they could just beat her and break her body like that, and yet...whatever treatment she had undergone while unconscious had also further healed her broken bones, for the swelling in her arms had gone down and her ribs no longer snapped and popped when she breathed.

She finally got to examine her cell properly, though there was not much to be seen. Four bulkheads, one overhead, one deck, and a bench which doubled as her bed. A fold-out nook housed a simple washbasin with an adjacent toilet. Sighing, Sabine decided to perform her morning ablutions, despite the bubble camera mounted on the overhead.

Was it even the morning? Sabine wondered as she finished washing up. How much time had passed since her torments? Hands still twitching, Sabine reached down to dab water on her face...only to freeze. Her mind immediately jumped back to the bucket, the cloth bag...the academy. _It...it's just water! I've done this before! Why am I so scared?_ The girl willed herself to bring the cupped water to her face, but when she splashed the cold liquid, she squealed out in terror, jumping back. It was too much; she couldn't help but remember that drowning sensation...the 'exercises' at the academy, the upperclassmen forcing her and her squadmates under water, the endless PT swims... Sabine leaned against the bulkhead, slumping down and drawing her legs close to her chest, angry at herself for faltering like this. How could this even happen? They were just a bunch of stupid bucketheads! She'd been through worse...she should be stronger. Sabine's fist angrily banged against the bulkhead behind her before she buried her face in her lap, and silently wept.

* * *

Sabine's brow dripped with sweat as she forced one last push-up from her body. With each exertion her body only grew more and more fatigued, the pain increasing ever so slightly. She wouldn't give up, however. She refused to simply wither away in this cell and let the Imperials do who-knows-what to her. Groaning out her final push-up Sabine struggled to get back on her feet, wincing as her muscles and joints protested, begging their master for rest.

As she curled into bed, ready for some much-needed rest, Sabine was startled by the door to her cell swinging open. She tried to jump up, ready to defend herself, but her overworked and abused body had other ideas. Instead, she simply shielded her eyes as her guard strutted in, blaster pointed straight at her. Her heart jumped as she saw Agent Kallus, his visage suddenly causing immense fear to flood the girl for whatever reason.

"Just here to check on our honoured guest..." the Agent sneered, before nodding at the trooper. "Trooper, sting setting."

Sabine's eyes widened as she heard the trooper's blaster click. She tried to jump out of the way just as the trooper fired three yellow bolts at her, her body being flung back, convulsing with electricity as the trooper unloaded his magazine into the girl. Sabine couldn't help but scream, feeling her muscles only tear and sear further, her fresh wounds re-opening as she writhed and squirmed on her bench.

Finally, the torment ended, the horrid yet familiar scent of burnt flesh heavy in the air as her electrocuted body twitched, Sabine trying her best to glare at her captors through reddened, tear-streaked eyes.

"Good night, 1138. We'll see you tomorrow." Kallus cooed, strutting out, the door hissing coldly behind the two Imperials.

Sabine merely curled up, trying in vain to still her aching body, only to break out in sobs for the last time that day.

* * *

Kallus smiled as he watched the video feed. _She's breaking...slowly but surely, she's breaking..._ Finally he would get his revenge on those rebels. Hurt them the same way he was when his platoon was murdered in cold blood. Just as he was about to sign off for his watch a notification flashed on his datapad. He had a sinking feeling he knew what it was.

Sure enough, it was from the Inquisitorius. Where there were Jedi, there were Inquisitors. The message simply read: "Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister coming aboard tonight, 1800hrs Coruscant Standard. Relinquish custody of deserter upon their arrival. V/R Lord Vader"

Kallus sighed, bitterly sipping the last remnants of his coffee before leaving, growling as he tossed the empty cup into a nearby bin. _Damn the Inquisitors, those power-hungry holier-than-thou freaks..._ It was _his_ case, _his_ revenge! So close was he to finally receiving that absolution he so craved since the debacle on Lasan, only to have it snatched from his grasp by the cold, cruel hand of the Empire.

But then again, Kallus thought with a smirk, _with two Inquisitors I can torture the girl in ways previously impossible!_ Yes, if he could just retain _some_ modicum of command over the interrogation, he just might see that girl break, and from her shattered psyche will tumble the Rebellion's secrets. He could finally end this blamed war once and for all.

But he was getting ahead of himself. In the meantime, he had guests to receive.

* * *

Sabine awoke with a start, the light from the passageway streaming into her cell. The girl rolled over, struggling to shield her eyes as four riot troopers marched in, immediately hoisting Sabine up and binding her wrists behind her back; by now an all-too-familiar ritual.

"Where's Agent Mutton Chops?" Sabine croaked out, too tired to put up any more of a fight...if her weak quip could even be considered a fight.

Sabine grunted as she was forced back onto the rack, the door shutting behind her. The metal was cold, unfeeling, just like yesterday, and Sabine couldn't help but wonder if it had been used on anyone else during that time.

Again, the wait seemed to last for an eternity. Sabine barely had the strength to think, let alone taunt her guards. All she could do was wait, mentally preparing herself for what new agonies awaited her. Sabine's breaths slowly grew shallow, the girl gulping down her anxiety, and she swore she could hear her heartbeat rattle through her ears. Still...Sabine couldn't believe it. She'd finally been captured, faced with the torture and the cruelties of the Empire. Sure, she always knew there always existed that slim possibility, but she thought that at the very least she'd die on the battlefield. And she almost did. She tried so damn hard...she bade her comrades' time, fighting until her blasters all but melted in her hands. _If only I had one last thermal..._ Sabine thought bitterly. _Maybe then I could have taken them with me. I was stupid; I let my childish love for explosions and_ pretty colors _distract me from the mission. My duty – not just as a Rebel, but as a Mando'ade._

Sabine weakly banged her head against the rack, cursing herself, eyes stinging with frustration and shame. Before she could even sniffle back her tears however, the harsh hiss of the door startled Sabine out of her pity-party, and in stepped... _oh no. Oh please no no no..._

Two black-clad inquisitors stepped inside, their armor glimmering under the harsh fluorescent light. Sabine watched them silently, wondering what exactly they had planned. The tall, slim female she knew as 'Seventh Sister' shut the door with a wave of her hand, while the larger, bulkier male pulled up a seat and sat against the bulkhead, crossing his arms and watching Sabine in silence.

Sabine opened her mouth for another quip, but suddenly, Seventh Sister removed her helmet, catching the rebel off-guard. The Mirialan smiled mischievously at the captive girl, slinking her way over to her.

"Well well, if it isn't one of Kanan's kids..." she smirked, her sharpened teeth glittering in the light. Sabine tried to pull away as she felt a finger ghost down her neck, tracing down from her ear to her collarbones, the Sith partially unzipping Sabine's jumpsuit to further humiliate the girl.

"I would have much preferred that cute Ezra boy, but I suppose you'll do..." Sister's finger gently traced the upper curve of Sabine's breast.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sabine barked, wriggling in her bonds, trying to get away from the invasive touch.

"Sabine Wren, am I right? Ex Academy cadet, temporary bounty hunter, and now, a traitor." Seventh Sister painfully dug her nails into Sabine's breast, sending a pulse of Force Lightning through her body. Sabine's body arched and writhed as she screamed out in agony, the shock infinitely more intense than the Bo-Rifle. Seventh Sister merely smiled as she watched her victim cry out like a wounded animal, her eyes wide open, rolled into her skull as her body clenched and contorted, her skeleton starting to glow. As the scent of burning flesh wafted over to her nose, Seventh Sister released her grip, leaving Sabine gasping and whimpering, a bright-red handprint burned onto her breast. Once again, Sabine shuddered and twitched as spittle pooled from her mouth, blood dripping from her nose.

"Wh-what do you want from me..." Sabine snarled, gritting her teeth, her eyes glistening and red with tears.

"I think you know...just tell us where your fleet is and it will be all over..." the Sith cupped Sabine's chin – more tenderly than Kallus, strangely enough - and slowly dragged her thumb along Sabine's lower lip. The girl tried to turn away, pursing her lips as Sister tried to push her sharp digit past her lips. Snarling, Sabine let out another snarl, chomping at the Sith's thumb, her teeth sinking in as the taller woman yelped in surprise, snatching her hand away.

"Why, you insolent little...!" cold, slender fingers clamped down hard against Sabine's neck, her ears almost popping as she struggled to breathe. Sabine let out a gargled scream as Seventh Sister sent another blast of lightning through her body, shorter this time, but agonizing all the same.

"You remember me, don't you, sweetie?" Seventh Sister loosened her grip on Sabine's now-burning throat, once again caressing her face.

"All you Imperial drones look the same..." Sabine choked out through defiant sobs.

"Well...I certainly remember you...I decided to do some research on both you and the Bridger boy..." Seventh Sister's teeth all but flashed with malice and mischief as she smiled.

"Sabine Wren, age 18, attended the Imperial Academy from age 13 through 14...you were sent a year early because of your performance in school, no?"

"My academy years do not define me..." Sabine snarled, continuing to glare daggers at the Sith.

"Tell me...why did you leave, hm? Was it fear? Weakness?" the Sith's fingers dug into Sabine's face as Seventh Sister smiled at her, softly manipulating the girl's head, examining her features, toying with her prey.

"I left...because I didn't want to be some stupid follower, blindly marching to her death."

"Or is that what you tell yourself?" Sabine gasped as Seventh Sister outstretched her hand, her mind suddenly straining, feeling as if it were being torn apart piece by piece. _The Sith is inside my mind!_ Sabine realized with horror. "I can see how you felt...how you still feel. You spend late nights wondering if you really are just a coward...that you ran away from the Academy out of fear rather than to rebel. What were you running from?"

"W-what are you doing?!" Sabine groaned out, trying in vain to resist.

"Oh, my dear Sabbie..." Seventh Sister smirked, violating the girl's most intimate memories. "You were such a cute girl...you watched the parades didn't ya? Watched the proud troopers, all marching in formation, all a part of something greater than themselves...You read the stories of the Clone Wars, and you wanted _oh so desperately_ to be one of them, no?"

Sabine shook her head, tears seeping through her tightly-shut eyes. "S-stop it! Get out of my head!"

"You were so proud when you finally got accepted...you followed your Squad Leaders during your indoctrination without question...a model cadet. So what happened, hm? Top grades, near-perfect combat scores..." Sabine flinched as the Mirialan's fingers traced her face and neck, all but molesting her as Sabine's mind swam, forced to relive painful memories.

"I already told you..." she gasped, sweat dripping down her brow. "I...didn't want to be...some mindless fucking drone!"

"Or was it that one incident? Your mentor, the upperclassman you looked up to...his name was...Sen, yes?" Seventh Sister smirked, digging deeper into Sabine's mind, watching as the color drained from her face, her eyes widening.

"H-how did you..."

"You looked up to him...he helped you through the first weeks of your freshman year...all the beatings by the upperclassmen, the PT runs that nearly killed you and your squadmates...he helped you through it all, supported you, made you believe in the Corps, the Empire...so what did he do? You trusted him, and why not? He was like a brother to you! What did he do to betray your trust so badly?"

"S-stop it...stop it!" Sabine broke out sobbing, closing her eyes shaking her head, trying to re-suppress her memories of the incident. That horrible, horrible night.

"Ah...there it is..." the Sith smiled a cold, evil grin, like a sadist about to gut a living animal. "He raped you."

"Shut up SHUT UP!" Sabine begged, trying her best to pull away.

"Hell Night...yes, the infamous 'graduation' night for every freshman cadet..." she smirked. "Sen was there, wasn't he? You followed him happily, so proud your freshman year was over, wanting to spend this important moment with him, no matter what he and his comrades had in mind. They split you into groups, each group under a small cadre of upperclassmen. Obviously, you were with Sen. They black-bagged you, but you didn't mind. You were excited! They marched you off to the O-courses, had you crawl through them while they fired live blasters over your heads...Those that lagged behind were beaten, but you, you finished first and helped your squadmates. You were so proud, and you even laughed as they hosed you all down with cold water, pulling the bags back over your heads.

"But then...they marched you off into the woods. You were forced to your knees, your arms tied behind your back. They made you all chant the Academy Motto; the one about following orders. Despite the cold, your heart still swelled with pride, no?"

"Please..." Sabine whimpered. "Please...don't make me relive this..."

"And then came the first hit. You heard something crack against the kid next to you, his screams are still burned into your mind. They all started beating you and your squadmates; Sen joined in with zeal. You were knocked to the ground, trying to avoid their kicks and their blows, but they never relented, despite the cacophony of screams and pleas...they beat you all until your bones cracked, your lips split, and your skin became mottled with bruises." Seventh Sister grinned wider, as if she were a sports fan eagerly watching a pivotal moment for her favorite team. "Oh my, but what happened next...now that's interesting..." Seventh Sister purred.

"Sen pulled the bag off your head, and forced you face down into the dirt..." Sabine yelped as Seventh Sister yanked her short, dyed hair. "What happened next? Would you like to tell the story from here?" Sister smiled evilly, cupping Sabine's chin, slick with sweat and tears.

"H-he pulled my shorts down...a-and he...he..." Sabine's eyes squeezed shut as her face twisted into a desperate, pathetic sob.

"He raped you..." Sister cooed against Sabine's reddened ear. "You were a virgin until then...and he stole that from you. It hurt, didn't it? You remember how much your crotch burned, how you felt yourself split and tear...but that pain was nothing compared to the betrayal...your best friend, your brother, mounting you like some beast and violating you, humiliating you amid the screams of your comrades...all while he told you it was all part of your training, that you were doing this for the Empire..."

Sabine practically screamed and sobbed unintelligibly as she was forced to relive the ordeal. In her mind, she was back there...back where her innocence was truly stolen. Where the idealistic, patriotic Sabine Wren had died...

And suddenly, at the height of the ordeal, Sabine was brought back to the present. She was shaking, dripping with sweat, her vision blurred with tears. All she could do was whimper, blubbering softly through her choking sobs.

"How did you like that, my pet?" Seventh Sister gently stroked Sabine's tear-streaked cheek, the girl making no effort to turn away this time.

"Y-you're a monster..." Sabine choked out.

"Oh if you think just doing this makes me a monster, then do I have a surprise for you..." the Mirialan flashed her menacing teeth, igniting one end of her lightsaber. "I'm going to make you relive all of that torment..." Sabine yelped as the red, burning blade sliced through the air...and through her jumpsuit. She screamed as the tip sliced into her flesh, burning a shallow gash diagonally down her chest and stomach.

"You fucking whore!" Sabine screamed in desperation and anger, only to be sliced at again, Seventh Sister swinging away at the girl with sadistic abandon.

Sabine writhed and screamed in her bonds as her jumpsuit fell away in tatters, her bare flesh becoming crisscrossed with shallow cuts and burns, blood dripping down her half-naked body, staining her wound dressings and underwear.

"Stop...stop!" Sabine cried out, sobbing in agony, her sweatstained skin heaving as her blood flowed freely. By the time Seventh Sister finally stopped, Sabine's flesh was covered in slash after shallow slash, smoke rising from the burnt flesh. Sabine couldn't help but whimper weakly, shuddering and twitching in pain as the wounds began to cauterize themselves.

"I say, these look pretty good on you..." Seventh Sister cupped Sabine's side and pressed a thumb into one of the fresh wounds, eliciting a scream from the girl. "I think you'd look even better fully naked, though, dontcha think, Brother?" the woman turned to her comrade, smiling mischievously.

"I just like seeing the girl suffer...look at her...so broken, so helpless, stripped of her clothing, and bleeding..." the hulking inquisitor stood up, walking over to Sabine, gripping the top of her head in his huge, meaty hand, examining her anguished face.

"We've both been waiting to break the Bridger boy for so long...and I had so many...devious plans for him, too...but I suppose you'll do..." Seventh Sister smirked, nodding at Fifth Brother. "Brother...I know how you feel about the girl, dontcha..." Seventh Sister sneered, ripping off what was left of Sabine's bra, causing the girl to yelp in surprise.

"D-don't you dare..." Sabine snarled defiantly, wincing as Seventh Sister pinched and twisted a bloodied nipple, the younger girl trying desperately to twist and turn away from her tormentor's touch.

"Oh you simple, simple girl..." Sabine winced as the Mirialan harshly pinched her clit, the Mandalorian crying out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You still think you're some big, responsible adult...just like that innocent little girl at the Academy...thinking that wearing armor and shooting guns turned you into some sort of grown adult, hm? But look at you...you're scared, afraid of being helpless...and that all came out the night Sen had his way with you, didn't it?" the Mirialan smirked, pushing her thumb between Sabine's folds.

"P-please...please don't..." Sabine whispered, her lips trembling as she failed to bite back a whimper.

"Now don't you worry..." Seventh Sister stroked Sabine's chin and planted a soft, quick kiss on her lips. "We'll get the information we need. But first, we're gonna break you, just like we've always wanted to...by the time we're done, we'll leave you sobbing on this deck, violated and debased..." Sabine gasped as her tormentor leaned in for another kiss, her lips mashing against the younger girl's, the Mirialan's tongue forcing its way into her mouth. As she did so, Seventh Sister purred out, forcing her finger into Sabine's slowly-moistening cunt, causing the girl to yelp and gasp at the unwanted stimulation.

The Mirialan smirked at her victim as she curled and vibrated her finger inside the girl, Sabine helpless to fight back or even stop her body from responding. All she could do was close her eyes and sob as she was forced closer and closer to orgasm. Try as she might, Sabine was forced to hear the sickening squish of her slickness, her tormentors' laughs, feel the finger violating her body, and her own shame dripping down her thighs.

"P-please...ah! Mmmmnnnhhh no, please s-stop GAH!" Sabine writhed and whimpered, her cunt starting to pulse and tighten.

"You seem to forget that we own you, little one..." Seventh Sister harshly bit Sabine's lip, her teeth digging into flesh, causing the girl to whine out as the Mirialan slipped a second finger into her channel, gently pumping back and forth, back and forth.

Suddenly, Sabine twitched and moaned as Seventh Sister stroked the roof of Sabine's cunt, thumb swirling her clit, smiling as Sabine's shame dripped and coated Seventh Sister's hand. Sabine's breathing grew shallower and shallower as Sister's fingers writhed and massaged the roof of her cunt, the girl babbling incoherently, trying to beg her torturer to stop.

"O-oh fffuck...please...please stop!" Sabine bawled out, starting to twitch and convulse, her slick inner walls fluttering around the Sith's fingers. Before she could cum, however, Seventh Sister withdrew her hand, Sabine's cunt squishing loudly. To her shock and shame, Sabine actually whimpered at the loss of stimulation.

"My, my...what a little whore...you're getting so wet from being molested!" Seventh Sister all but cackled, holding up her two fingers, dripping with Sabine's arousal, slick, glistening strings stretched between the two digits. "I can even smell your filth..." Sabine whimpered as the woman pressed her fingers against Sabine's lips, the girl trying hard to purse her lips, denying the offending digits entry. Seventh Sister pinched the girl's clit, causing Sabine to gasp, allowing the older woman entrance as she rudely fingered Sabine's mouth, forcing her to taste her shame. "Lick it all off like a good girl...taste your shame, your sluttiness...like it or not, you're enjoying this, aren't ya?" Seventh Sister smirked, withdrawing her fingers, now coated in a mixture of spit and juices, licking it off herself, humming softly as she enjoyed the girl's taste.

"Y-you're sick..." Sabine sobbed.

"You just figured that out?" Seventh Sister smirked, leaning down to gently stroke the girl's slit once more, eliciting a low moan from the girl.

"P-please stop..." Sabine cried, memories flooding back of Sen's betrayal, how he'd violated her in a similar manner, ruining the young girl under the pretense of 'character building'...

"Beg for it. Beg for me to stop touching your cunt."

"I...ah! I ammmmm ohhhh FUCK!" Sabine's lower lips twitched and spurted, her juices flowing freely down Seventh Sister's wrists as she was brought closer to completion.

"Repeat after me, whore...'Please Mistress, please stop fingering my filthy cunt...'"

Sabine's body wracked with sobs as she quietly obeyed, the words falling from trembling lips.

"P-please...mmmhhhnnn! P-please Mistress...p-please stop fingering my...ahhhhnn! My filthy c-cunt..."

"No..." the Sith grinned evilly, jamming two fingers back into the girl, forcing Sabine to cum, hard, her body shaking and convulsing as her back arched off the rack, her wrists grasping at the brushed metal to the sides of her hips as mangled words spilled from her mouth amid screams of unwanted pleasure.

Suddenly, lightning arced from the Sith's fingers, shooting through the girl...right through her most sensitive spot. Sabine screamed, her eyes widening as her overstimulated body was now overcome with agony, current after current forcing her to convulse and contort around the electrified finger jammed deep inside her cunt. The girl tried to beg for mercy, but the force of the shocks and the agony they inflicted only brought animalistic howls from the girl's lips. Through a blue haze of electricity and agony Sabine felt her bladder empty itself onto Seventh Sister's hand as her cunt fluttered and contracted from the electricity. Seventh Sister noticed too late what had happened and withdrew her hand in disgust.

"Y-you filthy fucking bitch!" the Sith screamed, looking at her dripping hand. "Y-you pissed yourself?!"

"Y-you electrocuted m-my f-fucking vagina!" Sabine still twitched and cried in agony, steam and smoke rising from her skin. "W-what did...did you expect!"

Seventh Sister snarled, slapping the girl hard across the face, causing Sabine to yelp in shock and pain. Sabine felt the Sith's long fingers wrap into her hair, yanking her head back and forcing her to look her tormentor straight in the eye. "You insolent little whore..."

Sabine screamed as she felt the woman's knee slam against her crotch, her tortured, over-stimulated flesh singing out in agony, the pain only piling on and on long after Seventh Sister had withdrawn her leg. Sobbing and whimpering in pain and humiliation Sabine merely hung her head, letting her sweat and tears drip onto the deck.

"Brother...your turn. You're stronger than me. Teach this Rebel _slut_ her place..." Seventh Sister spat, giving a swift punch to Sabine's stomach, causing the girl to retch and heave.

"Finally..." the bulky alien grinned, walking towards the girl.

"Just...don't kill her." Seventh Sister said in disgust.


	4. Chapter 4

Agent Kallus slouched in his chair, well aware that he was wallowing in petty frustration. For all intents and purposes, the 'Sabine' case was now out of his jurisdiction. _Damn them...taking_ MY _prisoner from me, those force-sensitive freaks._ Kallus bitterly lit a cigarette, watching the paper burn as he took a deep drag. At least not all was lost, he thought. When the two Inquisitors were done with the prisoner, she would be returned to him, to do with as he pleased. On top of that, his plan of trapping the Jedi rebels was given the green light. He would fabricate a transmission to a transport ship, saying that Sabine would be handed over for transfer to a maximum-security prison. The ship would be teeming with Shadow Troopers on loan from the Inquisitorius, as well as his own detachment of ISB troopers, and hopefully, if the Rebels took the bait, Kallus would have his revenge after all. As for Sabine herself, hopefully the two freaks would be done with her long before that, and he'll have sent her with a penal battalion on another suicide assault. Kallus smiled at the thought of the girl stripped of that garish, taunting armor, forced to wear the uniform of the Empire as she charged headlong to certain death.

Exhaling another long drag, Kallus looked up port rosters for nearby systems, looking for any Imperial transports he could requisition. The search was quick enough, and Kallus, like a child finding his favorite toy, lit up, bringing the freighter's particulars onto his screen: Imperial Naval Ship _Coruscant Navigator_ , Gozanti-Class, en-route to Sullust carrying bulk cargo for the Sorosuub Centroplex. Surely the Sorosuub Company could go without instant coffee and snacks for a good week or so...

And so Kallus wrote his communique: "IMPERIAL SECURITY BUREAU COMMUNIQUE: CLEARANCE-LEVEL SECRET. PREPOSITIONING SHIP _CORUSCANT NAVIGATOR_ ORDERED TO RE-ROUTE FOR RENDEZVOUS WITH STAR DESTROYER _RELENTLESS_ FOR PRISONER TRANSFER TO PENAL COLONY DESPAYRE. V/R AGENT KALLUS, ISB.". Kallus smirked as he encrypted the message using a code he knew had been recently cracked by the Rebellion. Yes, he would have his retribution, the agent smiled, leaning back and finishing his cigarette.

* * *

 _They're going to undo my restraints,_ Sabine reasoned through muddy thoughts. _If I can make them think I'm too weak, I can catch them off-guard, disable Seventh Sister, take her lightsaber, and take care of Fifth Brother..._ Sabine groaned out and rolled her hanging head, nervously listening to Fifth Brother interface with her rack. Steeling herself, Sabine listened to the definitive 'clank!' of her bonds, letting herself drop dramatically to the deck...only to swipe her feet at the Mirialan lording over her.

Seventh Sister crashed with a surprised yelp, Sabine's foot crashing against her head, stunning the Sith as the child snatched the lightsaber from her body. It was then that Sabine realized the flaw in her plan. Sabine hurriedly fumbled with the saber, searching for any sort of 'on' button. Before she could even begin to scramble at any sort of button-looking feature, Sabine screamed out as she felt a heavy metal blade slam into the side of her head, sending her sprawling along the deck.

"You sneaky little skug!" the Fifth Brother growled, walking towards the girl, holding the sharp hilt of his lightsaber like a set of brass knuckles. Sabine tried to do a kip-up, only to be caught by her wrist, her vision flashing white as she was thrown forcefully back to the deck. Sabine rolled out of the way as Fifth Brother swung his saber hilt at the girl, the sharp handle slamming into the deck.

Hopping into a crouch Sabine hurled herself at Fifth Brother, tackling him and sending his bulk tumbling down. Jumping back, Sabine tried to roundhouse her assailant...only to have a large hand grip her by the ankle. Sabine cried out as Fifth Brother flung her by the leg down into the deck, her vision blooming with stars as she crashed violently. She groaned out, clutching her temple as she tried to regain her senses, trying to kip-up, only to be punched square in the stomach, screaming out as Fifth Brother's knee connected hard with her crotch. Sabine fell to her knees, clutching her stomach, wheezing for air as she stared at the hulking Sith through bleary eyes.

"P-please no..." Sabine wheezed weakly, trying to get back onto her feet. Fifth Brother merely laughed, backhanding her with the weight of his hilt, causing Sabine to crumple to the deck with a scream of shock. The girl curled up, trying to crawl away, only to be dragged back by her leg.

Fifth Brother stomped down hard on the girl's knee, her limb audibly cracking as Sabine screamed at the top of her lungs, groping at the deck as she struggled to cope with the injury. Seventh Sister got up, growling as she unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning onto the girl, forcing her to writhe and scream even louder as she contorted on the deck, her mangled leg uselessly flopping about with the rest of her body.

"Oh _now_ we are going to have _so_ much fun with you..." Seventh Sister purred, releasing the girl, pushing her face-up onto the deck and yanking off her burnt and soiled panties.

"P-please...please just let me go y-you don't have to do this!" Sabine sobbed in pain and humiliation as Fifth Brother crouched between her legs, undoing his belt.

"When will you learn that you have absolutely no control, girl?" the man snarled, gripping his throbbing, swollen cock, dripping with precum.

Sabine cried out, slamming her fists against the hulking alien's chest, sobbing in impotent rage as she begged and begged him to stop.

"Please please please please stop! Please I don't want this you don't have to do this!" Sabine sobbed, whining out as she felt his thick, meaty fingers dig into her hips, the slick heat of his shaft pressed against her lower lips. Eventually, Sabine's words simply melted into futile, blubbering sobs as she rolled her head to the side, arching her neck and crying loudly as she tried to block out her ordeal.

Unfortunately, her body refused her any respite. Fifth Brother rolled his hips, and with his entire weight behind him, his shaft plunged into Sabine's depths. The girl screamed out, not just in the pain of the penetration, but in frustration, in despair, in shame as she felt the large, hefty shaft rip through her body, violating her as it forced itself deeper and deeper into her most sacred place. Sabine dug her fingers into Fifth Brother's arms, gritting her teeth as she screamed out, trying to block out the pain, trying to imagine she was somewhere else...somewhere where she wasn't being brutally and violently raped.

"Oh my, this one is tight!" Fifth Brother grunted, gripping Sabine's hips hard enough to bruise the girl. The Sith rolled his hips and jammed his shaft fully into her, causing Sabine to cry out even louder, her cunt all but ripping apart at the unexpected girth.

"P-please take it out take it out!" the Mandalorian sobbed, her hands flailing at her assailant, doing anything and everything to push him off.

"Stop it or I'll shatter your arms, too!" he growled in response, Seventh Sister gripping the girl's arms for him, pinning them above Sabine's head as Fifth Brother held his girth deep within the sobbing girl.

As much as Sabine resisted, Fifth Brother began to slowly drag his cock out of her bloodied, soaked cunt, all the way to his tip, teasing the shaking girl before slamming back into her, shoving her body into the cold deck and jostling her mangled leg. For her part, Sabine merely tried to bury her head into her upstretched arms and sob, only to be gripped forcefully by the chin by her rapist.

"Look at me, whore!" Fifth Brother snarled, forcing Sabine's eyes open as he relentlessly plunged into the broken girl again and again. Sabine gasped and moaned in pain and humiliation as she was forced to watch herself being violated. The girl cursed herself at her body's reaction to the sensations once more, each thrust triggering her mangled leg, preventing her from simply blocking out the whole ordeal.

"P-please AH! Please stop this...please I-nnngggg I don't want this!" Sabine screamed, repeating the very same words she cried to Sen long ago, her cunt involuntarily fluttering and clenching around Fifth Brother's length. She gasped as she felt Fifth Brother's large, meaty hand wrap around her throat, choking her as he slowed his pace, ramming into her more forcefully now, his cock sickeningly pulsing and twitching inside her.

"I can feel you getting wetter, tramp...you like this, don't you?" the alien purred, his deep baritone reverberating through his cock. "Look at your little pussy, dripping with your thick juices as I rape you...how shameful!" He smirked, hilting himself deep within the girl, churning and twisting his cock within Sabine, the girl feeling every last inch of his violation of her body.

Suddenly, Sabine shrieked as her legs were manipulated, spreading even further as Fifth Brother pinned them down atop her, all but pulling the girl onto his shaft, Sabine's bruised and mangled leg painfully jostling about with each thrust. Through the pain, though, Sabine felt a warmth grow in her pussy. Crying tears of shame, Sabine tried to focus on her shattered knee, but her body had other ideas.

"P-please...please stop..." the broken girl whimpered softly, having all but given up at this point, merely _hoping_ that somehow they would stop, but it was to no avail. Fifth Brother merely smiled as he realized how close his fucktoy was, and merely began pounding harder, pushing the girl onto her side and hoisting her ruined leg over his shoulder, eliciting a delicious mix of agonied screams and unwanted moans of pleasure.

"Oh-oh fffuck!" Sabine screamed as she felt the thick head of his shaft punch her g-spot before ramming against her cervix. The girl couldn't help but arch her back in unwanted pleasure and pain, the alien taking the opportunity to yank Sabine's disheveled hair back, as he pounded harder, faster, all but masturbating with her cunt as Sabine's breath hitched, growing shallower between her pathetic screams and moans.

"Please...please don't- ah! Please don't make me cum..." Sabine sobbed hysterically, trying to crawl away despite Seventh Sister's firm hold on her wrists. For all her efforts, Sabine cursed herself for her body's betrayal. There shouldn't be any way she could be enjoying this! And yet, it was as if she _wanted_ to...all that torture, all that anguish...this was the most pleasurable experience thus far...but no...Sabine forced herself to hate it, to resist, to suffer...

"I...I hate you..." she growled through gritted, bloodied teeth, glaring at her tormentors.

"Oh, we know...and that's what makes this so much more delicious!" Fifth Brother smirked, slamming into the girl's unwilling body, forcing her to release, her violated cunt clenching and writhing around Fifth Brother's shaft as Sabine screamed out, back arching, ribcage heaving as she came. Yet, Sabine's screams were not those of pure, animalistic release. She screamed in frustration, in anger, that she could be violated so, that her body _insisted_ on deriving pleasure from this ordeal. The adrenaline rush reinvigorated the Mandalorian, and she even managed to pry her hands from her captor, swinging uselessly at the alien violating and using her body, much to the Siths' amusement.

"Stupid girl...you really think you can punch me out?" Fifth Brother mocked, flipping Sabine onto her stomach, slamming her face-first into the deck, pinning her arms behind her and jamming his knee into the back of her broken leg, eliciting more screams of pleasured agony as he rammed into her.

With Seventh Sister forcing the girl's face into the cold, filthy deck, Sabine couldn't help but be reminded of that incident so many years ago...Sabine continued to scream and sob, venting her frustrations, her anger, her despair into the cold durasteel plates as she was violently forced into them with each brutal thrust. She should be hating this...her body should be shutting this all out...but even her own body's reactions were stolen from her...just like everything else. Her cunt dripped with thick, bloodied liquid as she sickeningly felt a large hand snake beneath her stomach, down to her crotch, a calloused finger swirling her clit.

"S-STOP THAT! DON'T!" Sabine sobbed violently as she was forced to completion yet again, writhing, convulsing, involuntarily thrusting herself against her rapist for more contact as she fluttered around his cock. Her pleas were met only with cruel, sadistic laughter from both Sith, Seventh Sister slapping Sabine's bloodied face, pulling her hair, watching the girl get hurt as she was brutally raped.

"Please...please stop..." Sabine tried twisting her head to face the Mirialan, her face streaked with dirt, blood, tears, and even snot and drool as Fifth Brother slammed her face down into the deck again, ramming into the Mandalorian's upturned ass as his shaft, wide as her fist, split her open, pounding past her g-spot, repeatedly piledriving against her cervix. Sabine wanted to throw up, but even that was denied by her body as she felt another wave of warmth grow deep in her belly.

"You're a little whore, aren't ya?" the Mirialan's voice echoed against her ear, the older woman's lips wrapping around the sensitive flesh, nibbling lustily. "You put on this big facade, but in reality you love being raped, dontcha? I can see your flushed body, your dripping, filthy whore cunt...you love this!" she smirked, yanking harshly on Sabine's nipple, the girl crying out.

"Y-you're both AHHHH! YOU'RE BOTH SICK!" Sabine cried hysterically, glaring at her tormentor as her body was wracked with yet another orgasm.

Sabine couldn't help but moan now, biting her lip as her body embraced the pleasure, practically ignoring the agony in her leg. Maybe she was in shock, maybe she'd given up and had surrendered to this...this violation. Either way, Sabine's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body arched, subconsciously pushing back to slowly meet the violent thrusts of the larger alien. Sabine's mind swam as she struggled to remember herself, struggled to maintain her dignity.

"If you really want this to stop, I can..." Fifth Brother nibbled the girl's ear, slowly pulling out to the tip, making sure the girl felt every bump and vein on his shaft.

"I...agh! Oh...fffffuuuuuck!" Sabine squealed, writhing about, though in pain or pleasure she was not sure. Suddenly, everything was perfectly still...and then the throbbing pain in her shattered leg returned. Sabine bit her lip hard enough to bleed in order to stifle another scream of agony, trying in vain to blink away her tears as all she felt was the pain. She...she couldn't take it! Maybe her leg was further ruined by the violent fucking...maybe she was weakened by the whole ordeal...either way...she wanted it all to end.

"P-please...please j-just stop!" Sabine sobbed. "P-please, my leg h-hurts too much!" The Mandalorian was well aware how much she sounded like a girl who'd scraped her knees for the first time, but she didn't care anymore. She just wanted it all to end.

"I can make you feel better..." Fifth Brother nibbled Sabine's ear once more, sending shivers down the girl's spine. "I can make the pain go away..." he gently inched his cock back and forth, rekindling the fire between the girl's loins, causing her to whine out in suppressed pleasure. Sabine sobbed against the deck, truly desperate to feel anything but pain for the first time in days.

"P-please...please make the pain stop..." Sabine whined in a weak, high-pitched cry.

"Repeat after me..." the Mirialan chimed in, gently cupping Sabine's chin and forcing her to look into her eyes. "Please fuck my filthy little cunt...please use me like the worthless, mindless fucktoy I am...I need your cock, Daddy, please I need it inside my filthy fuckhole..."

"N-no..." Sabine whispered.

"What was that?" Seventh Sister tightened her grip.

"NO!"

Seventh Sister nodded at her comrade, who immediately applied more pressure to Sabine's broken leg, causing her to scream out in agony, her pleas of mercy tumbling out of her mouth in a jumbled mess.

"OKAY OKAY!" Sabine shrieked, begging her Master to relieve the pressure. "P-please...I can't...can't take any more!" the girl sobbed, stripped of all her dignity. She lay there, looking wide-eyed at her captors, her hair disheveled, her body streaked with dirt, sweat, and blood.

"So? What are we waiting for?" Seventh Sister smirked, cupping Sabine's slick chin.

"P-please f-fuck my...my filthy little cunt!" Sabine broke down, unable to take any more of the humiliation, the pain, the rest of her scripted words tumbling out of her mouth into a pathetic, incoherent babble as Fifth Brother slammed himself back into her. She screamed out, though in anger or relief or pleasure she did not know.

Fifth Brother flipped her onto her back, pinning the girl down by her thighs as he stuffed her tightness with his girth, watching her body ripple and writhe, her face contorting in immeasurable pleasure, in spite of her tears and protests. Sabine squealed and whined as his meaty fists groped and clawed at her tits, bruising the flesh scored by Seventh Sister's lightsaber. Seventh Sister smirked as she gripped Sabine's wrists once more, slapping the moaning, crying girl as she writhed and shook with each violent thrust.

"F-fuckkkk! Ohhh fuck!" Sabine moaned at the top of her lungs, squeezing her eyes closed as her body was wracked with another orgasm. She shook and clenched around the shaft violating her cunt as Seventh Sister forced her eyes open, making her stare at her tormentor as she came once more.

"See, girl? Isn't this much better than the pain?" Seventh Sister cooed, leaning down to gingerly kiss the girl on her lips, her tongue probing at Sabine's swollen lips, salty with tears and perspiration.

"Y-yes! Ohhh FUCK yes!" Sabine hooked her good leg around Fifth Brother's waist, desperately trying to drive him further into her body, doing anything to ease the pain, the anguish of the past few days. All the while, she cried amid her moans, the shock, the release too much for her to handle, every last damned emotion tumbling from her body as she let herself be used, violated, forced to feel pleasure again and again.

"Such a good little whore..." Seventh Sister purred into the girl's mouth, sucking on her tongue as Sabine's now-free hands clawed at the deck in unimaginable pleasure, her fingers clasping at anything as she came again and again, the larger Sith never relenting as he fucked her through her orgasms.

Sabine's hands reached over to grip at Fifth Brother's chest, clawing at his armor as she moaned and cried, trying to bring him closer to her as she felt his shaft grind and churn within her torn depths.

"F-fuck..OHH FUCK p-please...please m-more..." Sabine stuttered, moaning and sucking on Seventh Sister's fingers so rudely jammed in her mouth, desperate for release, anything to give her some modicum of pleasure amid her tortures.

"As you wish, young slut..." Fifth Brother grinned, beginning his violent, hungry thrusts anew, roughly slapping the girl and choking her hard, powerfully ramming his shaft into her upturned cunt, watching her juices stream down her ass and stomach, turning a creamy white on the base of his cock as Sabine babbled and squealed.

"If you make me cum, I might just let you live..." Fifth Brother groaned, tightening his grip on her throat, watching Sabine's face redden, his lips brushing against hers as Seventh Sister moved her hands and played with Sabine's clit.

"Ohhhh, ffffuck!" Sabine gasped, twitching at the added sensation, her cunt clenching and squeezing out more of her juices onto the alien's cock as her back arched even higher, the bulging outline of the huge shaft buried within her almost visible through her stomach. "Fuck fuck fuck fucking FUUUCK!" Sabine hollered as she came violently, practically seizing up on the cock buried balls-deep within her, her good foot clenching and flexing as her toes curled, her fingers clasping at anything she could reach.

"That's it...cum all over my cock, Rebel filth..." Fifth Brother growled, kissing the girl deeply, his own cock twitching within Sabine's fluttering cunt, stimulating her further and further through her orgasm.

"Fucking shit it's too much!" Sabine shrieked, clenching her leg around the Sith's waist, her hands weakly and shakily trying to push against him, out of her burning cunt, but the Sith refused to relent. Instead, he smiled a toothy grin, holding her down by the arms, pinning them at her side as he only pounded deeper and deeper, slapping her harshly as she screamed out in overstimulation, babbling incoherently.

"Good, good...I want you to know, _slut..._ " Fifth Brother spat, his lips brushing Sabine's. "I want you to know that we control you...we can give you unbearable pain, or unbearable pleasure..." Fifth Brother's fingers dug into the girl's hips, lifting her ass off the deck, jamming his cock deeper into the girl until her lower lips were mashed against the base of his shaft.

"Fuck fuck fuck FFFFUUUUUUCK!" Sabine screamed as she felt the tip of his cock part her cervix, her body flopping in desperation.

"You like that? You like how I can violate you? Use you?" Fifth Brother cooed, churning his cock painfully inside Sabine's overworked channel, agitating the wounds within, all the while massaging and stimulating the sensitive flesh

"P-please...it...it's too deep!" Sabine gasped between jerking sobs, her wrists gripping Fifth Brother's, trying to get him to push out.

"You're going to cum one more time...and when you do, you will make me cum with you..." Sabine moaned as Fifth Brother slowly pulled out, dragging his cock out to the tip, making sure she felt every last inch of his rugged girth. He gripped her throat, choking her and forcing her to look at him as he slammed violently back into her, stuffing her tightness, watching her scream out in agony and pleasure as her body was violently shunted back into the deck.

"Ffffuck there we go..." Fifth Brother purred, once again using the petite girl to masturbate, slapping and abusing her tits, face, and body, relishing in her screams of pain and pleasure, watching her writhe and moan as he violated her.

"Please please PLEASE STOP IT'S TOO AAAAHHHHNNN! AHHH FUCK PLEASE IT'S TOO MUCH!" Sabine screamed loud enough to tear her throat, sobbing and begging as her orgasms melted together, too much for even the athletic warrior girl to bear as she babbled and screamed in unwanted bliss.

"That's it girl...take it all...surrender to me and realize just how much of a filthy little slut you are..." Fifth Brother bit down hard on Sabine's shoulder, sinking his sharp teeth into her flesh, causing her to yelp out in pain as he slovenly licked her blood. "Make me cum with that tiny cunt of yours..." the Sith motioned for Seventh Sister to toy with Sabine's clit and nipples, only adding to her overstimulation.

"A-almost there..." Fifth Brother groaned out, his cock twitching within the girl, spurting precum deep into her, causing Sabine to gasp at the hot splashes. Fifth Brother slowed his thrusts, gently pulling out, only to slam hard into her in a slow, steady rhythm, his breath growing shallow, accented by Sabine's exhausted, ragged breaths, the room silent save for their moans and the squish of the girl's dripping folds. He forced her to watch him, gripping her chin tightly as he slowly rammed her body, his hips loudly slapping against hers, smirking as she whined and squirmed. He tightened his grip, slamming hard and harder, but still maintaining his steady rhythm. Sabine couldn't help but squeal with each mounting thrust, feeling his cock twitch and writhe until finally, he slams hard into her, growling loudly, his cock unloading his seed deep into her, churning his shaft, massaging Sabine's flooding innards, causing the girl to cum one final time. Their screams and moans melted together as Fifth Brother held her close, forcing her all the way down his shaft, directly spilling himself into her cervix as he bit down on her neck, piercing her flesh as Sabine sobbed in pleasure and relief.

"Fucking SHIT!" Sabine screamed, trying to push herself off, the pleasure too much as her thighs quaked around him. "P-please no more! Please I can't take anymore!"

"Quiet, whore!" Seventh Sister raked her nails down Sabine's back, her flesh already scored with bruises and clawmarks from Fifth Brother. Sabine screamed out, not just from Seventh Sister's touch, but from the sensation in her well-used cunt as Fifth Brother forced her down further upon his shaft, skewering her as they both sat up, grinding and swirling her hips as she lay impaled against the thick girth forced into her body.

Sabine began to sob, the pain and the humiliation too much, banging her fists against Fifth Brother in vain, struggling through sobs to beg him to pull out, shouting and sobbing abuse and begs alike.

"Please...please you...you've got what you want...just...please let me off!" she sobbed, resting her forehead against his chest, her body wracked with frantic sobs, her cunt inadvertently clenching around his cock.

"I think the whore has had enough, Brother..." Seventh Sister cooed, stroking the sobbing girl's heaving back.

"Very well..." Fifth Brother delivered a hard slap against Sabine's face, causing the broken girl to yelp in shock. He rolled over so he was on top of Sabine once more, pinning her hips down as he pulled out, her cunt burning with pain and stimulation as she felt his shaft forcefully slide out of her ruined depths, the swollen, sore flesh painfully contracting to its original size, squeezing some of the alien's warm, blood-soaked cum out onto the deck. Sabine rolled onto her side, sobbing, staring blankly at a bulkhead as she pulled her good leg against her chest. How...how could she have let them do this to her? She promised never to let herself be defiled and violated like this again...she would fight to protect the weak, to make sure what had happened to her would never happen again – neither to herself or anyone else. And yet...here she was... Sabine felt the damning cum drip out of her lower lips and down her legs, mixing with her own shame and blood, her body literally broken – and, what's more - defiled as it was. This was not how she wanted it to be. She was a Mando'ade, a fierce warrior, to whom defeat meant death; not...not this. Sabine pulled her leg tighter against herself, squeezing her eyes, letting the tears burn them and streak down her cheeks.

And she screamed. She screamed in anger, in frustration, in despair, letting her sobs wrack her body as she buried her head in her arms, crying and rocking herself, cursing herself for allowing her body to be violated and humiliated like this; how they even made her _beg_ for more. And now, even as she screamed out, she could hear their laughs, their mocking gropes and slaps against her ruined body, smearing filth and blood and cum all over her curled-up body.

"P-please...please just kill me..." Sabine whispered shakily, barely able to swallow her sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

Agent Kallus paced his office, angrily fumbling with his lighter as he tried in vain to light his cigarette. _Of course this would be a visual metaphor for my situation..._ Kallus thought bitterly, angrily assaulting the flint wheel with his thumb.

"Oh for the love of- KARABAST!" he roared, throwing the useless piece of plastic against the bulkhead before flumping into his chair.

 _They shattered her leg! I told them not to maim her!_ Kallus growled, seething with impotent rage. The stupid girl now had to spend days in a bacta tank, further delaying his own operations – not to mention wasting precious bacta needed for the soldiers. Thankfully they had watered down the medication, though this meant a few extra days in a bacta tank. He'd ordered the corpsmen to closely monitor her condition, to make sure she would be cleared for duty without any need for rubber-stamping.

In spite of his rage, Kallus couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the newly-arrived penal battalion having to wait another few days for their eventual deaths. All those traitors, defeatists, pessimists, and malcontents, hopefully stewing in the ship's holds, all on account of one child.

Kallus keyed his personal protocol droid, an old RA-7, stripped of its classified intelligence-gathering equipment.

"Yes, Master?" the insectoid droid droned through its outdated vocbulator.

"Get me a new lighter from the commisary." Kallus growled, turning to his commpad. "And make sure it works. If not, I'll cross-circuit you myself and use your smouldering husk to light my cigarettes from now on." his eyes narrowed.

"That-that won't be necessary, sir..." the droid stuttered in fear, quickly stumbling out of the office.

Kallus chuckled softly as he finalized the plans for his assault. His probe droids had revealed the location of the objective: a tibanna gas mine overrun with cartel mercs and Separatist holdouts. Giretsu jumptroopers would go in first, wiping out the anti-aircraft defenses either through force or suicide bombs before the rest of the penal battalion were sent in to mop up the remaining droids. And maybe, Kallus smiled, maybe Sabine with her half-healed leg would be at even more of a disadvantage. Yes, surely she would die, either at the hands of the droids, or when they would scuttle the platform.

* * *

"Captain Syndulla, I am glad to hear that you preparations for the attack have been coming along ahead of schedule!" Commander Sato smiled warmly. Hera raised an eyebrow in response, knowing there was some sort of good news headed her way. She merely hoped it was good news for the both of them.

"Yes, Commander. The _Ghost_ and a small wing of B-Wings will jump to the production facility first to clear out their air defenses. The A-Wings will jump in next to mop up any remaining fighters while the Ghost will proceed onto the platform and deploy our troops. Ezra will be leading his men down the left flank, Kanan the Right, and Zeb the center. I'll take the Ghost and provide close air support. Shouldn't take more than three hours." Hera recited her plan. Despite her stoic, determined demeanor Hera's eyes failed to hide her frustration at losing a member of her team. Someone entrusted to her care. Someone who could have been a vital asset for the operation...even more importantly, someone whom she treated as her own daughter.

"If-" Hera's voice almost faltered. "If that is all, sir, I shall brief Phoenix Squadron on the attack."

"Very well, Captain. But when you're done, I'd like to meet with you and the rest of the _Ghost_ crew. Dismissed."

Hera snapped to attention, throwing up a salute at her commander before leaving.

* * *

Kanan watched his captain as she briefed the Squadron. It was always strange, watching her, the way she held herself with such poise, such professionalism...a true soldier. Yet this time, he could tell she was hiding something. Her anguish over the loss of Sabine. Somehow it made her even more beautiful, how strong she was to carry herself with confidence, command the respect of the squadron, as if nothing at all had happened. As if the crew of the _Ghost_ weren't one person short.

Yet Kanan saw the signs. He saw the pain in her eyes, the pain in Zeb's, the anger in Ezra's. But he had faith in her, he knew that she would lead the charge like she always has, never faltering despite the situation. He smiled slightly, watching her talk, not only detailing every step of the assault but steeling the men under her command, filling her with that very confidence that she was trying to project.

" _Ghost_ crew, stand fast. The rest of Phoenix Squadron, dismissed." The auditorium was filled with the din of shuffling chairs and boots clanking against the deck as everyone filed out, Zeb, Kanan, and Ezra staying in their seats in silence.

"Okay team, Commander Sato wants a word with us right now. Just remember that whatever he has to tell is has to be kept between ourselves; I think we all know what this is about, and if we want to ensure the safety of our team, you must all promise me that you'll keep your feelings in check, that you'll carry out this mission – and any others – with the professionalism I've come to expect from you all. Let's go."

The team filed into Sato's wardroom, standing at attention, patiently yet intently watching their commander.

"At ease, _Phoenix_." Sato bade them all to sit down. "I'm sure you all know why I've called you here. Our intelligence has intercepted a top-secret message from the ISB, relayed to an Imperial freighter bound for Sullust." With a click of a remote, Sato pulled up a hologram of Kallus' message.

"We have every reason to believe this is, indeed, regarding Sabine Wren. We know that Kallus was present at your assault on the supply base, and given that Sabine would be the only prisoner warranting such measures, it stands to reason that she is indeed the prisoner in question."

Ezra, Zeb, and Kanan quietly muttered amongst themselves, their voices brimming with excitement, anxiety, anger. However, they immediately shut up with a sharp tut from Hera.

"Alright, Commander. What's the plan?" Hera cleared her throat, trying to hide the hope that soared in her chest.

"I was actually hoping we'd defer to you concerning this operation. The freighter is a _Gozanti_ -type bulk carrier; considering the clandestine nature of its rendezvous there likely won't be a heavy escort. If anything, there may possibly be one extra freighter as an escort, though obviously both will be carrying TIE fighters. You've gone up against forces stronger than two transports; I'm sure you'll be able to make short work of their defenses, yes?" Sato smiled.

"Yes, sir. And...and thank you..." Hera smiled.

"No one gets left behind, Captain Syndulla. Not if we can help it. And I trust Phoenix Squadron are prepared for the raid on the gas mine?"

"Of course, Commander. And I'm pretty sure my crew have just gotten the morale boost they need..."


	6. Chapter 6

Sabine awoke with a start, almost screaming out in distress...only to realize she was alone, back in her cell. This time, she remembered immediately what had happened: the beatings, the humiliation, her leg...the...the rape. Sabine shuddered as she remembered Fifth Brother crushing her beneath his bulk, violating her, _forcing himself_ on her...even making her _enjoy_ it!

It took everything to prevent Sabine from throwing up all over the deck. She was disgusted at herself; how could she let herself actually...enjoy being raped?! She'd endured pain much worse than a shattered leg, and yet she'd let herself be raped senseless...just so she could have _some_ modicum of relief from the pain. Shaking and struggling to hold back her tears, Sabine gingerly undid her new jumpsuit, revealing the saber slashes that had scored her flesh, bruises black and purple from the brutal beatings at the hands of the Sith, all of which were marks of her humiliation. Marks which would never heal.

Sabine shakily shrugged off her jumpsuit, looking at her ruined body. Her lower lips were practically swollen shut, her inner channel painfully torn up, causing the girl to wince with each passing step. How dare the Inquisitors use her body for their sick pleasure...ever since the incident back at the Academy she'd rarely even thought to touch herself down there. Every twinge of pleasure, every time something even brushed against her thighs in the wrong way she was brought back to that horrible, horrible night.

But then there was Ketsu...the girl was like an older sister to her, if not something more...Sabine had told her everything, and in time, her companionship had healed the mental wounds that had plagued her life since. Hell, eventually the two even became lovers of sorts, and when she was able to touch herself down there – and even let _Ketsu_ do so – her fears, her anxieties melted away, and it became something _beautiful_.

But all of that was gone now. Ketsu and Sabine grew apart, until once again, she fled, finding a new home with the _Ghost_. And when she finally thought her search for a new family was over, that too was stripped from her. But this time, not only was her life stripped away, so was her dignity, her _body_...the body which she'd spent so much time and anguish to reclaim. All of it, gone. In a few days' time, she'd likely be executed – if not worse.

Sabine let out a shout of indignation as she pounded against the durasteel bulkhead. Resting her head against the cold metal the girl choked back another wave of sobs, tightly clutching her fist, focusing on her nails digging into her palm in hopes of distracting herself from her anguish. _Might as well tend to my wounds..._ Sabine thought bitterly. _At least that'll keep me occupied._

Sabine looked at her knee, a small brace guarding the badly-bruised joint. There were minimal surgical scars given the severity of the break, meaning that they'd likely put her in a bacta tank; that would explain how the saber scars had healed so cleanly. _But of course they would be stingy on the precious medicine..._ Sabine chuckled wearily. _Not even the Empire's resources are truly unlimited..._

Sabine tried to bend her leg, biting her lip to suppress a yelp of pain, but smiled as she realized she had _some_ use of the limb. Just so long as she didn't put too much weight on it, Sabine realized with a loud yelp as she began to walk.

As Sabine made her paces, getting used to her still-healing leg, the door to her cell hissed open, the sudden noise and light stunning and startling her. _At least give me a warning so I can get dressed..._ Sabine thought bitterly. This time, someone she didn't recognize at all stepped in.

The man was tall, with straight-cut features, slick, black hair cut just to regulation, his officer's uniform pressed and fitted almost perfectly. Were she still a cadet, Sabine would have been jealous of his grooming. Sabine stepped back, watching the man walk in in silence, one of his hands folded behind his back, his other hand outstretched, a slip of paper between his fingers.

"Hello, THX-1138..." the officer smiled a cold, cocked grin, tight yet polished like the rest of his form.

"Who are you..." Sabine croaked, snatching the paper from his hand, her free arm clenched tight around her chest, trying in vain to preserve her modesty.

"I am your new commanding officer," the man sneered, allowing Sabine to read the slip. The officer smiled as he saw the girl sag in defeat.

 _Shit..._ Sabine's heart sank, realizing Kallus's threats were real. Her eyes scanned the slip again and again, hoping in vain she was reading it wrong. But no, the bold, block lettering communicated plainly: TROOPER THX 1138 IS HEREBY ORDERED ON BEHALF OF THE EMPEROR TO REPORT TO: [36 ASSAULT BRIGADE]. YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED PROBATIONARY RANK OF CORPORAL. CONGRATULATIONS FROM THE EMPEROR. SERVE YOUR EMPIRE WITH PRIDE.

 _Assault Brigade 36_...Sabine's heart sank even lower. She'd heard about the battalion through whispers at the academy, and some...'unofficial' news sources. Officially referred to as 'Penal Division 36', its troopers were something of a horror story throughout the Empire. Composed of only the most heinous criminals, the troopers in the _36_ were supposedly chosen from servicemen on death row. Those who survived their first deployment were granted a full pardon, though many chose to stay...in order to carry out their sick fantasies of murder, rape, and senseless brutality without judgment or consequence. Of course, the battalion itself was led by perhaps one of the most brutal war criminals...which meant that the man in front of her was...

"Colonel Perek?" Sabine gasped in shock, stepping back further until her bare back hit the cold bulkhead.

"That's correct, trooper 1138..." the tall man smirked, shutting the door behind him.

Sabine's heart rattled in her chest. Before her stood one of the most brutal, bloodthirsty war criminals in the galaxy. Known for torturing his prisoners, nothing was off-limits to this man. Rape, summary murder, public torture...this man had done it all, all the while maintaining his clean-cut smile, as if he were simply an extremely locked-up officer of the Empire, a model soldier for all to follow. Yet here she was, trapped in a cramped cell with one of the most twisted men in the galaxy.

"I-I have my orders, sir. Thank you." Sabine turned away, hoping against hope the man would just leave. Of course, fate was not smiling upon her lately.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Perek cooed, gripping Sabine's upper arm, turning her around to face him.

"I-I thought...don't you have other business to attend to?" Sabine stuttered, her wits scattered to the wind as she realized what was likely to come.

"Oh I do...but it can wait...After all, I'd like to get to know my new NCO..." Sabine gasped as Perek cupped her chin, his other hand snaking down her stomach, round to the small of her back. The man above her smiled as if he were merely suggesting they go out for a friendly drink, as if he truly did care about 'getting to know her'.

"W-what do you want to—OH!" Sabine gasped as he harshly ripped her panties off. "P-please, Colonel...please I beg you please don't do this..." her voice hitched, failing to hide the tremor in her words.

"Are you questioning your commanding officer?" Perek's warm smile melted away, his eyes narrowing threateningly.

"N-no sir I just..." Sabine looked away in fear.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" the man barked, the back of his palm cracking against Sabine's cheek, splitting her lip and sending her sprawling onto the deck with a shout.

"I-I'm sorry!" her voice cracked, beginning to falter.

"On your knees!" Sabine gasped as his boot connected with her side. The Mandalorian silently obeyed, shuffling onto her knees before looking up at her commander with eyes brimming with tears.

"Good girl." Sabine flinched as his hands cupped her face once more, his fingers groping at her cheeks and lips. "I was going to go easy on you, but I guess you need to be taught your place..." Perek's hand cracked loudly against her cheek once more, causing Sabine to shriek as her head snapped to the side. "Not that I mind, of course...I like it when they struggle..." the Colonel fisted his hand in Sabine's hair, yanking her head back painfully. "Now, undo my belt." he commanded.

Sabine tried to blink away her tears, though she only managed to let them drip down her cheeks as her trembling hands clasped at the shimmering belt buckle, trying her best to undo it quickly.

"Now the pants..." Perek grinned, stroking the girl's hair gently.

"Y-yes, sir..." Sabine tried not to break out in sobs. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

To her horror the Colonel was already fully erect, his shaft springing out of his underwear, already dripping with precum.

"Open." Perek commanded with a firm slap to Sabine's face, the girl whimpering and obeying.

Sabine suppressed a dry heave as she felt his cock press into her mouth, her tongue forced against the underside of the throbbing intrusion as she felt a fist tightly grip her hair. She yelped out around the cock jammed in her mouth as Perek began to push down her throat, almost immediately fucking Sabine's mouth.

Sabine cried out, her hands instinctively pressing against Perek's hips, trying to push him out. The man merely chuckled, tightening his fist in Sabine's hair and pushing himself further down her throat. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Sabine was starved of air. Her lungs burned as her face reddened, her eyes bulging in their sockets as her commanding officer laughed. Some part of Sabine even _hoped_ that she would die here, that she'd finally see an end to her suffering, but the other cursed out, refusing to die in such a humiliating manner.

Before she could pass out however, Perek pulled out, his cock dripping thick with spit as Sabine coughed and retched, wiping the drool from her mouth, gulping in greedy portions of air. Perek laughed loudly, watching the girl suffer below him. "Bend over your bench, Rebel whore." he snarled, pushing hard between her shoulderblades, laughing again as Sabine tumbled over with a yelp.

Sabine let out an indignant grunt as she felt Perek yank her bra off, the cloth digging into her flesh as it was violently yanked from her. She struggled against his grasp, only to be met with blows to her back, her ass, rough, calloused hands gripping her wrists and pinning them behind her.

"Open." He commanded, kicking her legs apart, his free hand caressing her swollen, bruised lower lips, causing Sabine to cry out in pain.

"P-please...it...it's too swollen!" She cried out, still struggling in her commander's grasp, gasping in fear as she felt his dripping, burning mass press against her raw and reddened lips. "Stop it...stop it!" Sabine tried in vain to kick back at her assailant.

"Good to know my corporal still has some fight in her!" Perek laughed horridly, jamming his knee into the back of Sabine's wounded leg, causing her to scream and collapse. Seizing the opportunity Perek gripped the girl's thighs and without warning or preparation, slammed into her cunt, tearing the barely-lubricated, swollen flesh, causing Sabine to let out an anguished cry as she was violated for the second time during her ordeal.

Sabine gasped as Perek fisted her hair, pressing her face into the cold metal of her bench, forcing her to face him sideways as his free hand dug into her hip, allowing him to brutally pummel into her, his cock ramming right against her g-spot, causing her equal amounts of pain and pleasure.

"FUCK, FFFFUUUUCK!" Sabine screamed, writhing against her assailant, her legs too busy shaking to kick him off. She gasped as he pressed down on her harder, slamming his hips violently against her, using her wantonly, without any semblance of grace or gentleness, his hands ravishing her body, groping clawing, slapping anything he could reach, the girl's screams utterly delicious to his ears.

"Look at you, a weak, pathetic little whore...and you called yourself a warrior!" he laughed, pushing a thumb into Sabine's ass.

"F-aaaahhh! Fuck you!" Sabine snarled, grunting with each hard thrust into her body.

"Already am, slut..." Sabine gasped as she felt Perek bite and lick her ear, a hand reaching down to harshly twist a nipple.

"Ahhhh! Fff-fucking shit you call this fucking?" Sabine chuckled between breathy gasps. "I bet you haven't fucked anyone that wasn't either injured, dying, or a child!"

"Oh is that right, Rebel filth?" Perek pulled out of the girl, throwing her onto her back onto the deck before slapping her hard, splitting her lip.

"I've gotten better from my hand..." Sabine smirked, her body flushed and glistening with sweat.

"You haven't seen anything yet, bitch!" Sabine cried out as he slapped her again, choking her hard as he slammed back into her, Sabine letting out a scream as her back arched the deck. She didn't know what overcame her. Maybe it was the indignation, maybe it was anger...maybe she needed some form of release; a way to vent all her emotions.

"Ohhhh FUCK!" Sabine screamed as Perek all but held her up by her nipples as he brutally pounded into her body, her hands gripping and ranking down his back. "Come on...do more, you limp-dicked son of a-"

Perek laughed as he let her drop back to the deck, pushing her face into the cold metal as his free hand reached down to yank at her clit, causing Sabine to cry out, her throat growing sore as Perek moved on to abuse and hit and claw at her body.

"Y-you fucking piece of shit..." Sabine growled through gritted teeth, spittle flying through the air as she heaved and groaned with exertion, gasping out as she felt his hand clasp around her neck, tightening and tightening until her face burned red and her eyes stung with tears. Through beating ears she heard her rapist laugh evilly, watching her struggle as he violated her body.

Letting out a low, strangled growl, Sabine swung her fists at Perek's face and was rewarded with a satisfying thud of knuckle against bone. Her assailant stumbled back, ripping out of her, causing Sabine to gasp as he tumbled to the deck.

"You fucking bitch!" he roared as Sabine struggled to regain her breath, cracking a smile between hungry gulps of air.

"Never raped a girl who could fight back?" Sabine chuckled, resting on her elbows, her sweaty body heaving as she breathed.

"None as feisty as you...and especially none whom I was not allowed to kill..." Perek grinned, wiping the blood from his lips, walking slowly over to Sabine.

"Can't kill me? And here I thought you were giving it your all..." Sabine's head suddenly snapped to the side, her ears ringing and her eyes seeing stars as Perek swung hard at the girl, further splitting her lip and cutting her mouth.

"Oh I'll show you 'gentle'..." Sabine gasped as Perek yanked the girl up by her hair, only to violently throw her against the opposite bulkhead.

Sabine's heart was racing now. Racing with adrenaline, anger, rage...excitement. She knew in a few days' time she would be dead...what did anything else matter? She refused to simply submit, to become a mindless, silent sex slave. If she would be at this bastard's mercy, she would fight it. She promised to never give him the satisfaction of a broken, unwilling victim. She would enjoy this. Relish in the pain he would bring her, deny him any sort of domineering satisfaction. She would embrace the pain like the warrior she was.

"Is...is that all you got?" Sabine coughed up blood and spat it in his direction, a trembling arm wiping the blood from her lips.

"Oh, not exactly..." Perek grinned, slamming Sabine's head against the bulkhead, just hard enough to stun her before throwing her face down onto the deck, only to land another blow against her cheek. Sabine groaned weakly as she felt him hook an arm under her waist, hoisting her up, kicking her legs apart before slamming into her once more. She screamed out as she felt her inner muscles tear, sloppy, lustful slaps striking her tilted face again and again as he pounded into her upturned cunt.

"You gotta do better than...-AHHH! You gotta do better than that!" Sabine gasped between lustful gulps of air, her cunt dripping with bloodied juices as her ears were filled with the sound of wet flesh against wet flesh.

"You want me to hurt you more, little slut?" Perek grinned, raking his nails down Sabine's cheek, drawing blood as the girl winced and whined, closing her eyes in both pain and pleasure as her cunt clamped down on the cock within her.

"You—you call that hur- AH! You call that...mmmmmhhhhh...you call that hurting?!" Sabine swirled her hips as she clamped down on the cock within her, raking her nails down one of his arms to further provoke him.

Sabine yelped as he slapped her face into the deck before flipping her onto her back, assaulting her face with his palm amid squeals and yelps of agony and pleasure as he thrust into her now-willing body.

"Oh please, I've been swatted at harder by cats!" Sabine snarled, digging her nails into the back of Perek's neck, staring into his eyes, both their glimmering orbs filled with lust and passion.

The sudden swish of a knife unsheathing startled Sabine, the shimmering blade flashing in the cold light, the girl gasping as the cold, polished blade pressed against her neck. Perek slowed his thrusts, a slow, calculated pull out to the tip of his shaft, followed by a firm, concentrated slam back into her body. Sabine's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her neck arching as she threw her head back, moaning and whimpering as she felt the cold tip of the blade slide down her throat.

"Do it, you fucking pansy..." Sabine spat through gritted teeth, gasping as his cock plunged into her depths once again. She felt the cold tip dig into her flesh, screaming out in pleasure and pain as she felt it drag down her body, slowly down her chest, down her stomach to her navel, Perek never skipping a beat as he slowly fucked her as his blade slid down her flesh.

"Ohhhhh ffffuuuuuck!" Sabine shouted out, her cunt clamping down, her body convulsing as she came, blood flowing freely from the shallow cut. Perek gripped her hair, forcing her to look at him as he resumed his frantic thrusting, jamming and piledriving into her depths as she came again and again, her cries of pleasure echoing off the bulkheads as she wrapped her legs and arms around the Colonel, raking her nails down his back as he did the same to her.

"Fucking ssshhhiiiiit!" Sabine's eyes rolled back as she arched upwards, thrusting her hips to meet his plunges into her core, her legs shaking as her orgasms melted together, their clashing bodies growing louder and louder, the sounds and scent of sex filling the cell as Sabine leaned in to bite down hard on his neck, sinking her teeth into his flesh.

Perek groaned out as he felt her suck at his skin, digging his nails deeper into the girl, making sure to break flesh as he slowly dragged them down her back, Sabine crying out as she was rocked back with violent thrusts.

"Fucking shit! That's right you piece of shit, fuck me like a man!" Sabine growled against his flesh, kissing and biting every inch she could reach, gasping in pleasure as he impaled her again and again.

"Cum...cum for me, slut!" he growled, his free hand yanking at a nipple, causing Sabine to cry out, as he slammed harder than before, all but forcing her body to run over with stimulation. Sabine's eyes shot open as she gazed up at the overhead, her body going stiff as she let out a choked cry, suddenly shaking and tensing up as she came for a final time. She buried her face in the crook of Perek's neck as she came for the final time, screaming out curses and words in her native Mando'a, all of it boiling together into a jumbled, babbling mess of words as her cunt pulsed and vibrated against his shaft.

Perek let Sabine finish on him, holding himself fast inside her, feeling the girl shake and shudder against him. When her cries died down into weak, shaking whimpers, he pulled out, only causing Sabine to let out another cry, his cock audibly squishing as it slowly unsheathed itself from her depths.

"Suck." he commanded, yanking Sabine back up by her hair, holding his cock to her face, dripping with her bloodied juices and reeking of sex.

"Y-yes sir..." Sabine whimpered breathily, a shaking hand grasping his shaft before slipping it into her mouth, moaning as her lips wrapped tight around his girth, her tongue swirling about the head, licking and savoring the taste of her sex. Once again Perek began fucking her mouth, though where there were once cries of indignation and hate now came acceptance and moans of pleasure. Sabine smirked, proud of herself for having some control over this man, to be able to control some of his pleasure as he slid up and down her throat.

"Oh...oh fuck..yes yes keep going whore..." Perek croaked out, Sabine almost gagging as she felt hot jets of precum shoot down her throat.

The girl smiled around his cock, sucking and licking faster and harder, swirling her tongue around the dripping tip of his shaft, eagerly lapping up his precum, relishing in his hitching breaths, enjoying how his cock began to tremble and spurt more and more.

"Cum for me..." Sabine purred against his swollen member, her voice vibrating against his sensitive flesh. Sabine removed the cock from her mouth with a wet 'PLOP!', panting heavily as spit dripped between her lips and his shaft. Sabine curved down, kissing his balls up to the base of his shaft, still dripping with her juices before giving a breathy, lustful lick up the bottom of his cock, her hand stroking the lower half as her tongue swirled the tip.

Perek groaned out, throwing his head back as he unloaded onto Sabine's lips and face, the girl letting out a gasp of satisfaction as she watched the man twitch and shudder as his thick seed spilled upon her face and heaving body, her tongue lapping up what remained on his cock and whatever else she could reach.

"Lick...lick whatever's on the deck..." Perek gasped, still panting from his exertions, stroking his softening length as he watched the girl bend over, moaning as she lapped up the cum lying on the deck like some sort of hungry bitch in heat. Sabine looked up, smiling at him, as if she were proud of herself. Perek chuckled in reply before delivering a harsh punch to the girl, his cum splattering from her face and sending her tumbling to the deck.

"Good girl..." Perek laughed, spitting on the girl before getting dressed.

Sabine laid back as she watched the door slide shut behind him, her body still heaving with heavy, panting breaths. She didn't know what to think any more; _if_ she should think at all. In a few days' time she'll be dead. She might as well let go of what decency she had left. She was numb. Her emotions mattered no longer; she would be dead in a few days, and wallowing in her feelings would only make the inevitable come much, much slower.

Silently, mind blank, Sabine washed the cum off her face and body and curled up on her bench, and for the first night in quite a while she didn't cry.


	7. Chapter 7 - Epilogue

"HOLD THE LINE!" Sabine's commlink was abuzz with frantic chatter. Not that she paid them any heed. Her breaths were ragged, misting against the lenses of her helmet, her white armor streaked with blood – her blood. All around her she watched as her squadmates fell, blaster bolt after blaster bolt punching holes through their scorched and dented armor like it was nothing but thin plastic.

Sabine clutched at her thigh, trying to ease the pain, the body glove painfully constricting around the wound to try and stem the bleeding. Battle droid after battle droid marched past as the retreating waves of white thinned out, their cold, mechanical voices abuzz as they picked off the straggling troopers.

Sabine reached to the back of her toolbelt, wincing as she agitated her wound, careful not to be seen by the approaching droids. She felt around for her code-keyed thermal detonator, plucking it off her belt before rolling onto her back. Gazing down at the device, she waited for her helmet's HUD to bring up the randomly-generated code, punching it in with shaking fingers. Sabine took in a deep, shuddering breath before muttering a small prayer, using her HUD to check that her squad's detpacks were in place throughout the platform. She felt nothing now. After being beaten, abused, and raped almost endlessly since she was captured, she'd done away with her old desires, her old life. In a few short moments it would all be over.

Suddenly a series of explosions rocked the platform...but they weren't by her hand. Sabine looked up and saw a squat, wide ship swoop overhead, followed by a squadron of A-Wings. Mangled droids twitched and sparked all about her as her eyes tracked the Rebel ship. The ship landed not more than 20 meters from her, its ramp hissing and bellowing steam as it lowered, and out stepped four people: two humans, a Twi'lek, and a Lasat.

They strode through the mass of rubble and bodies, kicking a few of the dead troopers, checking to see if they were still alive. Sabine's heart began to race as she raised a shaky hand, trying to call their attention. The boy immediately saw her, calling to the older human, both of them drawing their blasters and slowly advancing toward her. Keeping her hand up, Sabine used the other to shakily remove her helmet. It fell off with a hiss, clanking to the deck and rolling off to the side.

Sabine's vision darkened as the two humans began running towards her, shouting inaudibly at the rest of the crew. Just before she passed out Sabine felt a warm hand cup the back of her head, faint shouts for help echoing through her ears.

* * *

Sabine blinked herself awake, her eyes burning, her body aching. She weakly propped herself up, her hands clasping at the cold durasteel...sheets? And what was this around her body? It was soft, warm...everything was warm. The last of her sleep fled as she looked around, her eyes darting about the room. A small bacta drip was plugged into her arm as medical equipment beeped steadily.

"Wh-where am I..." she croaked out, reaching up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Suddenly, the door hissed open, startling the girl, causing her to gasp out. She covered herself, readying for whomever was about to step in.

"Heya kiddo..." a green Twi'lek smiled, leaning against the hatch coaming, arms crossed.

"Hera...? Hera!" Sabine tried to sit up, groaning with the effort.

"Easy girl, easy..." Hera ran over, sitting next to her bed and stroking her back.

"H-how..."

"It was coincidence, really...we found you in the wreckage of the processing plant. Your leg had been shot through, and the doctors said your body is filled with fractures. We weren't even supposed to find you here!" Hera let out a tired chuckle. "We were going to raid your prison transport after the raid on the gas mine, actually."

"Prison transport?" Sabine raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, we intercepted an order for your transfer to a transport..." Hera said matter-of-factly.

Sabine let out a hoarse laugh, a resigned smile curling her lips. "Kallus never wanted to transfer me. He intended to press me into that penal battalion from the very beginning..."

"So it was a trap then..." Hera's voice trailed off. "I...I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner..." Hera clutched the girl to her chest, stroking her hair, her back.

Warmth and emotion washed over Sabine; she finally realized the gravity of it all, how she'd lost all hope, given up on being in a family, living a happy life... Sabine dug her head deeper into Hera's chest, unleashing a torrent of sobs, venting days and days of unspeakable anguish and emotion, tears flowing more freely than they had since she was captured.

"Hera they...they...they did things...I thought I'd...I'd never...oh Hera I'd given up! I'd given up on everything..." Sabine shook as she buried her fists into Hera's clothes.

"Oh Sabine...it's okay...you're safe now...I'm here..." the Twi'lek woman cooed, stroking the girl's hair, gently planting motherly kisses on her head, trying to blink back her own tears. "You're safe...I promise."

* * *

Sabine stepped out of the shower, her body damp. She chuckled softly; even in the days leading up to the attack on the gas mine she'd already forgotten about the water torture, how she was too scared to even wash her face right after...Grabbing her towel, Sabine gently dried her body, careful of the bandage tied around her thigh, still grunting with pain, still feeling the ache in her bones, her flesh.

She looked in the mirror, looking at her body for the first time since her capture. The first thing that caught her eyes was her hair. They'd laughed as they held her down, removing the colorful dyes she was so proud of from her hair, dying it a jet black, just like it was at the academy. Tears stung her eyes as she remembered how she struggled not to sob as they laughed and groped at her...how they raped her again afterwards. Her skin, once nearly flawless and tanned was now mottled with bruises and half-healed scars...an especially large blot of scar tissue marred her stomach where the blaster bolt had hit. She looked at her neck, a dark bruise in the vague shape of a hand still wrapped around her throat, as if she were still being choked. A dark scar ran from the corner of her lip, and her face still bore the bruises of her various beatings. The bruises, her lip, her throat...they would heal...but Sabine's eyes continued to watch her scars...the saber marks that scored her chest and stomach...the thin, wispy branches of her electrical burns...a straight knife scar running from her collarbones to her navel.

Sabine blinked back tears of frustration as her fists clenched against the countertop. At least with Sen there were no physical reminders of the ordeal...but this...her body was marked. It was violated and it was marked. Reminders of her humiliation, of her violation...all of them branded onto her own body. Sabine shuddered as her mind flashed through her captivity.

Sniffing back her tears Sabine gingerly slipped into loose gym clothes. It was then that Sabine thought bitterly about her armor. It was likely with the Empire now...just like her old self. But it was so comfortable...she felt safe and secure in it; she'd even forget she was wearing it and simply fall asleep in it! But, as with everything else, she'd have to move on.

Stepping with purpose Sabine reentered her quarters, switching on the lights. Her paintings covered the hold from deck to overhead. Once vibrant and filling her with life, Sabine could only feel a bittersweet remembrance of days now gone, days where she was a carefree Rebel, sticking it to the Empire as if it were some children's game. She knew better now. She knew what would happen if she slipped up, if she got careless again.

Exhausted, Sabine was about to throw herself into her bed when she noticed a large crate piled atop the sheets. Her first thought was at how her perfectly-tucked sheets were now ruined, and she let out a quiet laugh at the absurdity of the thought.

She opened the crate, finding a letter resting gently atop the packing material. 'From: Hondo' it read. Confused as to what that Weequay pirate wanted with her, Sabine sat on the edge of her bed and opened the letter:

 _Mando Girl!_

 _It has been a long time since I have explored with you and the Bridger boy! We need to go on so many more adventures! I could use your talents for my...endeavors! Anyways, I managed to find something I think you might like when I was at a market on...well, you don't have to know where exactly. I also included some paints that...fell off a speeder! Either way I had to get rid of them quick so use them quickly please. I hope you will find them to your liking! Take care not to lose the enclosed items this time; I spent quite a bit to buy these gifts for you!_

 _Your friend, Hondo Ohnaka_

Sabine rolled her eyes, wondering just what in the galaxy Hondo could have gotten her. She lifted away the packing materials...and her eyes lit up. A scratched up, war-weary set of spraypainted Mandalorian armor greeted her, neatly stacked and packed, her helmet gazing up to meet her. Sabine almost let out a sob of joy as she eagerly emptied the crate's contents, almost forgetting about the cans of old spraypaint Hondo had thrown in as well. Even her blasters were in the package! Or, one of them was, at least. Sabine opened a letter hastily taped to the holster of her pistol:

 _P.S. - I.O.U. one blaster or goods of equal or lesser value. Preferably lesser. ~Hondo_

The girl chuckled, practically throwing off her gym clothes before jumping back into her armor. It felt exactly the same as before; the gaping hole in the stomach area was even repaired! Sabine laughed even louder this time, jumping into her bed, rolling about as she felt the armor hug her body; she never thought she'd be this happy over how a set of clothes would feel on her! Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all...But still, Sabine could notice where the gaping hole in her armor once was. That wound which had started it all.

The surprise gift had given the girl a second wind...though the aches in her body, the sloppy scars, bruises, and cuts which dotted her flesh remained. Though they would heal, she knew how hard it would be to reclaim her body. The wounds left in her mind...those would never heal. She knew of the nightmares that would now haunt her for the months to come...the flashbacks and the memories each time she would strip herself, clean herself, or even just touch herself down there. They'd taken her body again. Debased her and used her.

But they would not break her. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

The crew of the _Ghost_ were assembled in the wardroom. Ezra was trying to eat a bowl of cereal, but Chopper insisted on constantly trying to dip his manipulator arm into the bowl as Zeb laughed at his roommate's struggle. Kanan and Hera were talking about...something or other over a cup of coffee...the _Ghost_ was finally a home again.

Hera looked up from Kanan when she heard metal footsteps clank down the passageway.

"Sabine, is that you? One of the couriers stopped by, gave us a package from Hondo meant for-"

All eyes turned to her as she stepped in, her trademark smirk on her face, her trademark armor gleaming with a new paintjob under the fluorescent light of the wardroom.

"Like my new look?" Sabine outstretched her arms, pirouetting for all to see.

"Wow, Sabine...I love it!" Ezra gushed, Zeb teasingly jabbing the boy while Hera, Kanan, and even Chopper voiced their approval.

"How's the healing coming along, by the way?" Hera walked over to the girl, bringing her close and noogeying her head.

"I think I can go on another mission..." she smirked.

"I...you're still injured, Sabine...and besides, you know Sato has put us on leave!"

"Well, we gotta act fast or my intelligence is gonna be useless!" Sabine pouted.

"Intelligence?"

"Yeah...while I was captured I overheard the battalion officers mention their next attack. It's relatively minor, so we'll make short work of 'em, but it's not the attack I'm worried about per se...it's an individual. Someone I have a score to settle with..."

"Alright...who is this person?" Hera cocked an eyebrow

"Perek. Colonel Cronal Perek."

END.


End file.
